Seeds of Insanity: The War for Equestria's Future
by Aura the hedgehog
Summary: Two years went by and its been peaceful, but a new threat appears to disrupt that peace. Will Sonic and the Elements of Harmony be able to defeat this new threat? Sequel to SHF. Rated T for blood and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my all new story! Many of you have waited for so long and now its here! I own nothing, but my OC and the storyline everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

It has been two years since Sonic and his friends had been to Equestria. A lot has happened; Discord has been reformed and Twilight became a princess. The last two years have been peaceful... Until now.

Aura was in a dark place, surrounded by nothing, but smoke. "Damn it! Where the hell am I?!" He shouted in frustration. He kept walking around, but nothing could be found. **(Hey that rhymed XD) ** He felt like he was being watched, but he shrugged the feeling off and resumed walking aimlessly in the darkness. Just then six glowing red eyes were staring down at him. "What the?" the mysterious creature opened its mouth and swallowed him whole "Noooo!" Aura jolted awake and fell out of his bed, he looked at the time, it was only 10:00 pm. "These nightmares are beginning to be a pain...literally" He groaned

Applejack woke up and saw Aura in a cold sweat "Aura, are you okay?" she asked the troubled hedgehog. Aura stood up and walked towards the window.

"I'm fine" he replied "It was just a stupid nightmare" Aura rubbed the back of his in frustration.

"Again? That's the third one this week" Applejack said worriedly. Then the sound of loud music blaring alarmed them. "What in tarnation?!" Applejack opened the door to see a concert stage set up and almost all of the citizens of Ponyville were outside enjoying the concert.

"Looks like Vinyl wanted to do one of her night concerts" Aura chuckled "C'mon lets go and enjoy ourselves" Aura grabbed her hoof and they exited their house to enjoy the concert.

*Song: Welcome to the Club by Manian*

Aura and Applejack were having the best night of their lives. They danced until they bumped into Twilight and Pinkie Pie "Hey you two. Enjoying the concert?" Aura asked

"Yep! Vinyl sure does know how to throw a concert" Pinkie said, shaking her tail and mostly her entire body

"Say where are the others?" Applejack asked

"Well Rarity was a bit grouchy when the music started playing, Fluttershy was scared out of her mind, so she hid under her bed, and Rainbow Dash is somewhere in this crowd" Twilight replied.

Meanwhile deep within the Everfree forest a black portal appeared with smoke coming out of it, but it stayed low to the ground. Then six pony figures emerged from the portal. "So this is the world Queen Black hole informed us about?" one of them said

"It looks pretty... Ah hate it" Another voice responded

Then another portal started to form, lightning shooting out from it. "Quick hide!" The six figures hid in the bushes and watched as the portal disappeared. They saw a green hedgehog with yellow streaks on his quills, silver inhibitor rings, and green eyes.

The hedgehog looked up at the night sky with sadness "Carly... I promise I will live on for the both of us" a twig snapped and he drew his sword that had a piece of the Master Emerald in it and pointed the sword in the direction the sound came from "Who's there?" he asked

"Can I eat him?" one of the voices asked

"Wait! He could be of use in eliminating the Elements of Harmony" the first voice said and her horn started to glow with a red aura.

"I said who's there!" the hedgehog shouted when he was hit with a red sphere "Gaaah" he dropped his sword and started holding his head in pain. "What the hell is going on?!" he screamed in pain. The hedgehog stopped and let his arms drop, dangling. His eyes looking like they have no life in them.

"Now then, what is your name?" the unicorn asked

"My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog" he responded with no emotion

"Okay Glimpse, I have an assignment for you to do" the unicorn focused her magic into her horn and touched Glimpse's head with it. He was shown an image of the Mane six. "You see those ponies? I want you to kill them and anypony else who stands in your way" she said coldly. Glimpse nodded and ran out of the forest at the speed of sound. He exited the forest and he heard loud music and ran in the direction it came from.

The unicorn noticed that Glimpse left his sword behind and began to inspect it "This could be a very useful item" she said and the six figures disappeared into the forest.

Glimpse entered Ponyville and saw the huge crowd of ponies. He walked towards the crowd, looking for the Mane six. Aura felt something off and looked around "Aura? What's wrong?" Applejack asked

"Applejack stay here" He walked into the crowd. Aura put his hand over his chest and started focusing on the auras around him. He found Rainbow's aura, but he noticed another aura that was closing in on her. He felt murderous intention from it. "Whoever belongs to that aura, can't be up to anything good" he ran through the crowd and found Rainbow Dash dancing.

"Hey Aura, what's up?" she said

"Lets go Rainbow, I sense a lot of trouble" Aura grabbed her hoof and was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. When Aura turned around he was met with a fist to the face that sent him flying onto the stage. The ponies gasped and backed up away from Glimpse.

"Hey! Why did you do that to my friend?!" Rainbow yelled, but when she saw who she was yelling at, she froze at the sight of his cold dead eyes. "Who are you?" she started trembling with fear. Glimpse reached out and grabbed her by the throat and started choking Rainbow until her last breath.

"Let her go!" Aura kicked Glimpse in the back, sending him flying towards the fountain. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you do not hurt my friends!" Glimpse stood back up and stared down at Aura. "Everypony Run!" Aura shouted and the ponies, except for Applejack, RD, Twilight, and Pinkie, ran towards Sweet Apple Acres. Aura saw that Twilight and the others stayed with him "Are you guys crazy?!" Aura shouted "Get out of ugh!" Glimpse punched Aura in the gut and followed it with an upward axe kick to his chin, sending Aura into the air. Glimpse teleported above Aura and slammed his elbow on Aura's back making Aura crash back down on the ground.

"Aura!" the girls shouted

"Don't worry about me. Just get away from here; I think this hedgehog wants you dead" He said and the girls gasped in shock. Glimpse landed a few feet away from Aura.

*Song: Crush 40- With Me*

Aura shot towards Glimpse with his fist pulled back, readying a strong punch filled with aura. Glimpse did the same only he filled his with chaos energy. The two blows collided with enough force to make a crater below them. Glimpse elbowed Aura in the gut and attempted to round house kick him in the head, but Aura grabbed his foot and threw him into a tree. Aura fired multiple aura spheres at Glimpse, but he teleported away from the crossfire. "Damn it! Where did he go?!" Aura looked around, but couldn't see Glimpse anywhere. Aura looked behind and saw Glimpse spin dashing towards him. Aura didn't have enough time to react and was sent flying into the concert stage, destroying it. Aura emerged from the debris and ran towards at the speed of sound and punched Glimpse in the gut "Aura Force!" Aura sent a strong shockwave of aura through his body and sent Glimpse flying.

*Everfree Forest*

The six mysterious ponies were watching Aura and Glimpse fighting through a sphere of smoke. "This red hedgehog could be a problem" The unicorn's horn started to glow with a red aura and focuses it on Glimpse's sword "This sword has been giving off a strong source of power... This should help Glimpse finish that other hedgehog" she used her magic and sent some of the swords chaos energy directly into Glimpse.

*Ponyville*

"ugh!" Aura was sent through a small house. He exited the house through the front door and spin dashed towards Glimpse who also used a spin dash and they collided, sparks were flying until they jumped a few feet away from each other. "Hey! Can you at least tell me your name!" Aura shouted. Glimpse started changing colors from green to silver, his eyes turning into a grayish storm color, but his yellow streaks stay the same.

"My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog!" he answered coldly and launched multiple chaos spheres at Aura.

"Crap!" Aura blocked the chaos spheres, but one of them hits him and blasts him away. Aura recovered and landed back on his feet. "If you want to go super then that's fine by me!" Aura shouted and he turned into his Guardian form.

*Song: Crush 40- What I'm Made of*

The two hedgehogs flew into the air. Aura fired an aura sphere at Glimpse, but he deflected the attack. Glimpse charged at Aura and kicked him in the gut, Glimpse then joined his fists together and brought them down on Aura's back, sending him back to the ground. Before Aura could hit the ground, he flipped and landed on his feet. Aura's hand started forming a bright light which it then shrunk back into his hand. "Take this! Aura Storm!" he fired a large beam of aura at Glimpse and hits him, creating a giant cloud of smoke.

Twilight and the others watched as Aura flew into the cloud of smoke. Applejack started hearing munching and saw Pinkie eating popcorn "You're eatin' popcorn at a time like this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! What's a good fight without popcorn!" Pinkie replied cheerfully. Just then her tail started twitching. "Twitchy tail!" They looked up and saw Glimpse coming down on them.

"Pinkie!" Applejack tackled her out of the way before Glimpse could crush them. Glimpse charged towards AJ and Pinkie with his fist ready to deliver a powerful blow, but before he could hit Applejack and Pinkie, Aura grabbed his wrist.

"That would've been a big mistake!" Aura threw Glimpse in the air, but Glimpse recovered when Aura flew after him. Glimpse then raised his hand.

"Chaos Bind!" Glimpse froze Aura in time and then yellow lights appeared on the ground right under Aura. "Chaos Impulse!" Seven beams of chaos energy exploded from the ground and headed towards Aura, forming one giant beam of chaos energy. The attack hits Aura dead on and creates a smokescreen. Aura flies out of the smoke in his normal form and crashes back on the ground, heavily injured. Glimpse flew down and reverts back to normal and grabbed Aura by the neck and had his chaos lance at the ready. "Any last words?" he asked.

Aura chuckled and answered "Yes... Sonic Rainboom" Glimpse became baffled and then he heard an explosion. He turned around and saw the sky was filled by a rainbow. Rainbow Dash flew towards Glimpse at high speeds with her hooves in front of her. Glimpse was ready to counter, but Aura punches him in the back, making Glimpse flinch. Glimpse then turns around and elbows Aura in the gut, making him cough up blood and follows with a chaos sphere, blasting Aura away. As soon as Glimpse turned around, he was met with two hooves to the face which knocks Glimpse out.

*end of music*

"Twilight! See if you can find out what's this guys problem!" Rainbow shouted and Twilight nodded. The princess trotted up to Glimpse's unconscious body and her horn started to glow.

"He was under the influence of a spell" she explained "I think I can remove it" Twilight's horn started to glow even more brightly and Glimpse started to rise into the air. A magenta colored sphere formed around him and then it faded away, placing Glimpse on his feet, but he collapsed on the ground. Glimpse opened his eyes and everything was blurry. His vision started to focus and he saw Twilight looking down at him.

"W-Where am I?" he asked "Oow and why does my head feel like it was hit by a train?" Glimpse started to rub his head to soothe the pain. He then noticed Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie staring at him. Glimpse was about to question why there are multicolored ponies staring at him, but shrugged it off. "Can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

Pinkie started hopping around Glimpse with a smile "You're in Ponyville silly! The most friendliest place in Equestria!" she replied "Ooh! Do you want a cupcake? I love cupcakes!" she grabbed a cupcake out of thin air and offered it to Glimpse who had a WTF face.

"I'll pass on the cupcake, but you say that I'm in Equestria?" he asked and Pinkie nodded.

"Hey!" Glimpse turned around and saw Aura walking towards him, but his leg went numb and he knelt down, Applejack trotted next to Aura and helped him up "Thank you Applejack"

"Hello?" Glimpse said

Yeah hi, so you removed that spell?" Aura asked and Twilight nodded her head "Okay, Glimpse, where did you come from?"

"I came from a dying world. We were in a war against Dark Gaia. I was created to stop Dark Gaia from destroying our world, but I failed and everything I ever cared about was taken away. Especially my best friend Carly... Before Dark Gaia could finish me off, Carly." Glimpse started to tear up "She took the fatal attack and told me to leave the planet and earlier she gave me a sword with a fragment of the Master Emerald in it as a gift" Glimpse finished

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard!" Pinkie began bawling and hugged Glimpse tightly"

"Please... Let go" Glimpse's face started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Pinkie put Glimpse down and backed away.

"Okay, so do you remember anything that's happened when you got here?" Twilight asked

Glimpse nodded his head no "The last thing that I remember was looking up at the night sky and then seeing a red light" he explained "I'm pretty sure I was in a forest"

"I'm guessing you were attacked in the Everfree forest" Aura said "I'll go and investigate. Twilight you take Glimpse into your tree house and try to get any other information that can be useful in figuring out this new threat. Applejack, Pinkie pie, and Rainbow, go tell the ponies in Sweet Apple Acres that its safe to go back in town" Aura was about to take off when he saw a stallion roughly about the same size as Big Macintosh, his fur was light brown, mane and tail was a darker brown, his cutie mark was a marker and a wrench crossed together. Aura walked up to the stallion and waved. "Hey Gear Smoke" The addressed stallion looked up at Aura and waved back.

"Hey Aura" Gear looked at the town with surprise "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"A party" Aura said bluntly "Anyway, I have a request. I'm gonna need a weapon. More likely in the blade class" He said "Do you think you can make that for me in your shop?"

"You know I **can** make anything, so yeah" Gear Smoke continued back into his shop between Bon Bon's candy store and Dr. Hooves' clock shop **(I don't know, but he had another name besides that which I can't** **remember**) Aura ran into the Everfree forest and began his mission.

*Everfree Forest*

Aura walked into the dark forest; he couldn't see very well with the clouds blocking the moonlight. He kept walking until he reached a part of the forest where there was an open plain. He looked closely at the ground and saw that the grass was singed. "This must be where he entered" He looked around, but saw nothing.

"A little late to take a stroll in the forest don't you think?" A voice called out to him and Aura face palmed in annoyance.

"What do you want Discord?" Aura asked through his gritted teeth and Discord popped up in front of Aura

"Well I just so happened to be floating on a cloud when I saw you walking into the forest. That and I saw you fight that other hedgehog. My favorite part was when he froze you and blasted you out of the sky!" Discord laughed and Aura sighed. "I have it on film too" Discord snapped his eagle claw and made a projector play the moment Glimpse blasted Aura out of the sky.

"So you just wanted to show me a clip of the fight I just had?" Aura asked

"No, I thought that I would help you fight this new threat and claim victory" Discord snapped his claws and dressed them up in Muskateer outfits. "You know, the whole teamwork deal" Discord snapped Aura's regular clothing back on him. "So what do ya say my hedgehog friend?" Discord started to do a puppy face, literally an actual puppy face.

"No, I'm still ticked off about what happened a month ago. You know, your frenzy plants" Aura crossed his arms.

"Oh your no fun... Ta-ta!" Discord vanished and Aura began to inspect the area.

"Hmm... There was more than one aura counts... Six in total" Aura sttarted to walk in a circle "Okay, I now that there are six potential threats in this world. One of them being able to cast a strong mind control spell. Now I just have to find them"

"You don't have to" a voice called out to him again and Aura turned around with his Aura Blade ready. The clouds started to move and lets some moonlight shine and the six mysterious ponies were revealed and Aura's eyes widened at what he was looking at.

*Theme: iNSaNiTY*

Zalgy Cake, A red earth pony who looks like Pinkie Pie. Her mouth looks like it was melted and her eyes were black with small red pupils. Her eyes also had bloody tears. Zalgy's cutie mark was a cross.

Dull Sloth, A goldish yellow pegasus with rockets between her artificial wings. Her eyes were black with red iris's. Her mouth was covered in blood. Dull's cutie mark was the eye of Horus, the Egyptian god of the air. She looked like Rainbow Dash

Spiderlock, A dark yellow-green pegasus that has Fluttershy's appearance. This pegasus had insect jaws, antennae, and legs that tore through her skin. She also had an insect eye that was bleeding a bit. Her other eye was black with a red slit irirs. Spiderlock's cutie mark was a spider.

Rotten Bunch, A green earth pony that bears a striking resemblance to Applejack. Rotten had stitches on some parts of her body. She wore a black Stetson hat, her eyes were black with a green slit iris. Her cutie mark was a dead tree.

Stone, a grey unicorn that had snake heads for a mane and a snake tail. Stone wore a blindfold with one big eye drawn on it. Her cutie mark was a skull with three red diamonds.

The last was Dimmed Star, she looked like Twilight only her fur was a dark color of purple and her mane and tail were messy. Her legs were covered in a black slime. Star's eyes were black, but had three small light blue pupils.

"What are you?" Aura asked

*To be continued*

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the beginning of the sequel. I hope you guys liked it. So Review, Follow, Favorite, and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter two of Seeds of Insanity: The War for Equestria's Future.**

**I only own my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Aura stood in front the ponies that found him. "Who are you?" he asked, pointing his finger at them.

"Well my name is Dimmed Star" she answered "These are my friends Spiderlock, Rotten Bunch, Stone, Zalgy Cake, and Dull Sloth."

"Now tell me why you look like Twilight and her friends?" Aura asked

"Simple, we come from Equinox. Equestria's alternate world." Dimmed explained "Think of it as the two sides of a coin; one can't exist without the other even if they don't know of each others existence."

Aura still kept his guard up "That explains the look-alikes" he said "Now lets skip the whole 'telling me your evil plot' thing and get to the part where I turn you all in to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna cause I know that you were the ones who were controlling Glimpse to kill Twilight and her friends." Aura started glaring at them and Spiderlock started to cower "No one tries to hurt my friends, especially the one pony that I love" Aura noticed that Dimmed Star had a glass bottle with a black liquid inside. She then poured the liquid on the ground, the grass dying from the liquids toxins. Dimmed Star's horn glowed with a red aura and it started to surround the slime. Dimmed Star created a sharp tendril that reached out to Aura, attempting to impale him, but he sliced it with his aura blade. "I see you have some tricks up your sleeves, but it won't help you."

*Theme: Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boys*

Dimmed Star created more arms with sharp claws from the slime and made them reach out to Aura, but he ran towards the middle of all the arms and attempted to kick her, but Dimmed teleported away and shot a red sphere of black magic at him. The sphere hits him, exploding in a cloud of smoke. Dull Sloth flew towards Aura when the smoke cleared and tackled him to the ground. She attempted to bite him on his shoulder, but Aura kicked her off of him. Rotten Bunch charged at him and tried to buck him in the gut, but he dodged it since he noticed that Rotten had blades sticking out from her hind legs. Zalgy came from behind with a butcher knife and slashed his back. "AH!" Aura cried in pain and grabbed Zalgy's hoof and threw her towards Dull Sloth. Spiderlock trotted to Aura very shyly, and he looked at her in confusion. Then the parasprite's legs cut his right arm "Ow!" Aura growled and raised his hand, charging an aura sphere and Spderlock cowered again and spoke.

"I'm s-sorry" she said in a quiet distorted voice "I don't have full control of the parasprite inside me" Aura hesitated, but he was slammed by Stone's snake tail, knocking him to the ground. He stood back up, but he started to feel dizzy.

*Theme Ends*

"What the hell? Why do I feel weak right now?" He asked himself.

"Yes! The spell is taking effect!" Star shouted as Aura began to feel weaker and weaker by the second. "Attack!" The Equinox ponies charged at Aura, Dull Sloth bit his shoulder, Rotten Bunch bucked/sliced Aura, Zalgy hoofed his face, Stone grabbed his leg with her snake tail and slammed him on the ground, and Dimmed Star charged a red beam of black magic and aimed it at Aura as he got up, unable to fight anymore. "Good bye" she said and fired. Time slowed down as Aura stood in front of the beam, getting brighter and brighter as it came close to him, his life flashing before his eyes.

*Flashbacks*(These are from SHF)

Aura finished Eggman's robot off with his aura spin slice and later he and Max met Tails, demonstrating his transdimensional portal. After that, they were transported to Equestria where they met the Mane six and the princesses. Later they met Unknown and Aura challenged him to an intense battle that ended in a draw. Soon after they met a red hedgehog named Rage. The flashback skipped to when they defeated Discord, Chrysalis, Eggman, and Sonic and Aura's dark counterparts. The flashback skipped again to the Winter Gala and Aura said four little words to Applejack "Will you marry me?" and she replied with a...

"Yes" Sonic and his friends went back to Mobius and Aura stayed with Applejack and they both married two days after he proposed.

*End of flashbacks*

Aura let a tear drop from his left eye and everything went bright and the last thing he said was "I'm sorry... Applejack" and the beam hits him, exploding in a huge cloud of smoke and he flew out of it, unconscious. His body was covered in blood from the marks he got from Dull's bite,Rotten's blades slashing his chest. The Equinox ponies trotted up to his body and Dimmed Star laughed.

*Ponyville: Twilight's library*

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie pie were with Glimpse, trying to help him remember what happened in the forest when Applejack screamed. Twilight ran up to her with a concerned look. "Applejack, what happened?" the young alicorn asked.

"Its just that ah felt somethin' bad happened to Aura in the Everfree" she replied and a storm appeared out of nowhere, the rain tapping hard on the window, thunder erupting throughout the sky.

"Wait, when I was being controlled, was I wielding a sword with a fragment of an emerald inside it?" he asked and they all nodded their heads no "Those bastards took my sword!" Glimpse walked to the door, but Twilight used her magic and levitated the green hedgehog back onto the couch. "What are you doing?!" Glimpse asked

"I'm sorry, but its too dangerous right now, especially during the night" Twilight explained "The Everfree forest can be unpredictable, so we can't risk you going out there. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow" she said and Glimpse sighed.

*Back in the Everfree*

"What a pathetic little hedgehog" she said

"Pathetic little hedgehog you say? My dear Dimmed Star, speak for yourself; his physique is that of a unique specimen, perfect for my lovely garden and statue collection" Stone hissed

"Oh no! You're not getting this one this time Stone!" Dull shouted "I am! You said that about the last bunch of ponies I had to spare just so you could add them to that cluster of a rock you call a collection!" Dull said, insulting Stone who hissed at her.

"You dare mock my art!" Stone hissed

"Ladies control yourselves. Dull Sloth, you've been patient to eat, so you may have this hedgehog for dinner" Dimmed Star said and backed away from them along with the others. Dull Sloth trotted above Aura's body and lowered her head to his neck and was about to take a bite when a large gust of wind knocked her away from him.

"Who did that?!" Dull Sloth shouted and multiple lightning strikes revealed the ponies who knocked her away. There were three ponies, one being a pegasus. Her fur was white, she had Rainbow Dash's hairstyle only her mane and tail's color was white with blue streaks. The pegasus's eyes were a sapphire blue color. Her cutie mark depicted rainbows, except they're water colors. Another pegasus, her fur was a tan color, her mane and tail were a black brownish color, she had pink colored eyes, and her cutie mark was a swirl with a line going through it. The last was another pegasus, but he was different, instead of pegasi wings they were bat wings, his fur was orange and his mane and tail were a darker orange with black streaks, his right eye was red and his left eye was blue. The bat-pegasus cutie mark was a jack-o-lantern with fire over it.

"Nice shot Misty" the tan pegasus said

"Thanks Ashley" Misty replied

"Girls lets get this guy away from them. Misty?"

"Got it Jack" Misty started flapping her wings and a strong gust of wind happened, the Equinox ponies had to close their eyes from the force of the winds and when the wind died down they were gone.

"Aww come on! They took my dinner!" Dull Sloth complained and Rotten bunch just laughed at her "What are you laughing at?!" Her stomach started growling with hunger "I'm so hungry" a rabbit hopped out of some bushes and scratched its ear. Dull Sloth saw it and trotted up to it "You may not be the main course, but you'll do"

Dull Sloth grabbed the rabbit and... Bit its head off, the rabbits blood spilling on the floor. She crunched the rabbits bones and slurped up some of the innocent creatures blood. She finished by eating the rest of the animals body. Dull Sloth sighed with satisfaction "That should hold me over for a while" Dimmed Star trotted to a spot of grass that had Aura's blood and poured a drop of his blood in the glass bottle.

"Hmm... We now have two useful items: Glimpse's sword and that dark red hedgehog's DNA." The Equinoxians then disappeared into deep forest.

*Outside of the Everfree*

Jack, Ashley, and Misty placed Aura on the ground. Misty started to control the rain and surround Aura with it. The water started twinkling, healing his wounds, but not fully healed and he barely regained consciousness. Misty stopped and started panting "He's healed, but my energy was getting zapped too quickly." she said as Aura stood up and walked over to them.

"Who are you three?" he asked

"Well I'm Ashley Tigers"

"I'm Jacky Jack o lantern, but you can call me Jack for short"

"The names Misty"

Aura still felt sore from fighting all night, but shrugged it off "Thanks for getting me out of that mess, but I got to go now" he began walking, but collapsed on the floor Ashley and the others ran to him and Jack picked him up.

"I thought you said he was healed" Ashley said

"He wasn't fully healed, you know my energy gets zapped when I start healing others" Misty replied

"Come on we gotta get him to a hospital or he won't be able to make it" Jack said and began walking to the nearest hospital with Ashley and Misty following him.

*To be continued*

* * *

**A/N: Well there's another chapter done and I'll be seeing you guys next time. So Review, Follow, and Favorite. See ya later**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter coming your way! Oh yeah! So here it comes. I only own my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

In a familiar two tailed fox's workshop you see Tails and a green two tailed fox helping him work on a transdimensional portal. "Hey Max, you mind handing me that wrench?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing" Max said and passed the wrench to Tails. He tightened two loose bolts while Max connected the last two wires. "I think we're done" Max said and they both stood up. "Time to fire this baby up" Max said and Tails pulled the lever. The machine started to glow and in the middle of the entrance a sphere of light started to grow and grow until it reached its full capacity.

"It works!" Tails shouted in joy, then the two heard knocking at the door. Tails walked to the door and opened it. A certain blue hedgehog stood in front of Tails. "Hey Tails, we got the emeralds for your portal" Sonic chuckled

"We?" Tails asked

"Yeah I met some cool guys along the way too" Sonic replied "Come on in guys" he said and two other hedgehogs entered the workshop. One was a leather brown hedgehog that has Shadow's quill style and has goldish yellow streaks on them. He has thick goldish yellow chest fur. He wore white gloves and leather brown shoes with a yellow stripe on them. He has dual steel shortswords sheathed on a leather belt. The other was a blue hedgehog that had bronze streaks like Shadow. He wore a Raven Claw robe and shoes similar to Sonic's only they had the Raven Claw colors, he also had bronze aviators. "Tails, Max. Meet Blade the Hedgehog and Matthew Swift" he said.

"Sup" Blade greeted

"Hello"

Sonic grabbed three emeralds from his quills and placed them on the table. Blade grabbed two from his quills and placed them on the table as well. Matthew grabbed the last two emeralds from his robe and puts them on the table. The Chaos Emeralds were glowing with their usual light. "Is the portal working Tails?" Sonic asked and Tails nodded his head.

"It sure is Sonic, Max and I upgraded the portal, so that it won't malfunction when we place the emeralds in it" Tails replied.

"That's awesome Tails! Now we can go to Equestria and see Aura and the others again"

"Not to mention Rainbow Dash" Tails said teasingly and laughed

"Hey, mind if we tag along?" Blade asked as Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier" He gave Blade and Matthew a thumbs up. Up above on the roof was a hedgehog wearing a black cloak that was listening to their conversation inside. He looked over to his right and saw red hedgehog running towards the workshop. The red hedgehog entered the workshop and waved at everyone.

"Hey guys" he said "Long time no see"

"Rage! Glad you could make it" Sonic said

"Well I wouldn't miss this reunion for the world" he replied. While they were chatting a small surveillance drone was sending a video feed to a certain egg shaped man.

"So, Sonic and his friends plan on going back to that infernal world." Eggman tapped his chin and thought about what to do."Perhaps I should send them some company" Eggman pressed a button and two containment units opened, revealing two robotic silhouettes. "Go" the ceiling opened up and the two robots flew out of Eggman's base and headed towards Tails' workshop.

"Tails you have the portal locked on Equestria?" Max said and Tails nodded

"I can also lock on a specific persons location by inputting some data about them" Tails started typing data about Aura and Equestria's coordinates and on the monitor it read that Aura was in Ponyville's hospital.

"Well where is he Tails?" Sonic asked

"He's in the hospital" Tails said in surprise

The hedgehog above them jumped from the roof and proceeded to the door. He waited for the right moment to move and go inside the portal. "Tails, we got to go see what happened there" Tails nodded and pulled the lever. The portal opened up again and the group of friends stood in front of it. The hedgehog that stood at the door sprinted towards the portal, leaving his cloak behind. Sonic saw him pass by them as he entered the portal. "Quick after him!" They all leaped into the portal. The robots that Eggman sent arrived and scanned the area.

They walked over to the portal and stepped inside it.

*Equestria*

It was morning, Twilight woke up and trotted downstairs and saw Glimpse sleeping on the couch. There was a knock on her door and Misty entered the library "Excuse me, but do you know a dark red hedgehog?" she asked and Twilight nodded her head.

"Yes, why? What happened?" Twilight asked

"Yeah, he's in the hospital" Misty replied "We saved him from getting eaten by a cannibalistic pony"

"WHAT?!" Twilight screamed, waking up Glimpse and he fell onto the floor.

"What's going on" he said and jumped to his feet.

"Glimpse we have to get everypony to the hospital" she said and Glimpse nodded

*Ponyville Hospital*

A portal opened up in front of the hospital and a dark red hedgehog emerged from it. He had five quills, three on top and two on the bottom, the top three pointed upwards and the bottom two pointed downwards. He wore a plain black T-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. He wore black pants, dark grey converse, and black finger less gloves. His right glove had a dark red flame pattern on it and his left glove had a dark blue flame pattern on it. "I heard them say Aura was in this hospital" He ran inide the building and walked up to the front desk.

"Welcome to Ponyville hospital, how may I help you?" the nurse asked

"I heard that a dark red hedgehog was here, do you know which room he's in?" the nurse pointed to the hallway.

"Yes, he's in room 25 on the second floor" she replied and the hedgehog ran to the elevator. He went up to the second floor and walked to room 25. He opened it and saw Aura lying on the bed, covered in bandages and resting.

Outside, Sonic and the others exited the portal and looked around. "That guy must've gone into the hospital already" Sonic said "Lets go!" Sonic walked into the building followed by the others. The nurse gave them the directions and they burst through the doors to see the hedgehog from earlier, waving his right hand that was engulfed in flames over Aura's body. "What are you doing to him?!" Sonic shouted.

The hedgehog covered Aura in flames and Sonic along with the others gasped in horror. Just then the Mane six, Misty, Ashley, Jack, and Glimpse arrived in the room and saw Aura in flames. The ponies were shock, but Applejack was the most shocked to see her husband caught on fire.

"Why did you do this to him?" Applejack asked "Why?" her eyes started to tear up and Twilight hugged her to help comfort Applejack.

"You're dead" Rage said and threw a fireball at him, but the dark red hedgehog stopped it in its tracks and threw it out the window. "What?!"

"Listen, I know how this looks like, but you might want to check our patient on the bed" he said and they all saw Aura completely unharmed, in fact the flames burned the bandages off and Aura was fully healed. He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked and saw the hedgehog that healed him "You!" he stood up and threw a punch at him, but he blocked and punched him back, but Aura grabbed it and used his other fist to punch him, but the other hedgehog grabbed it and they growled at each other, but then the growling turned it laughter, leaving everyone else confused.

"Long time no see Aura" he said and hugged him

"Its been too long Flare" Aura replied and the two fist bumped.

"Woah, woah, woah! What is going on?!" Rainbow asked and Aura chuckled

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Flare the Hedgehog, my big brother." Aura said

"Your brother!" they all shouted in unison. After that, they heard an explosion outside and looked out the window to see two robots destroying the town.

"Oh great" Sonic sighed "He followed us here"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter**

**Flare: Its about time I made it into this story**

**Me: Well there****'s something called being patient, you might want to try it sometime**

**Flare: Shut up**

**Me: Anyway, Review, Follow, and Favorite and I'll-**

**Flare: We'll**

**Me: WE'LL see you guys next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I have a new chapter for you guys. I only own my OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The group of friends were watching as the two robots were wreaking havoc in Ponyville. "Damn! We got to go and stop them before they destroy everything!" Sonic jumped out the window and as he landed he spin dashed his way to Ponyville. The rest of the Mobians followed Sonic leaving the Mane six, Ashley, Jack, and Misty in the hospital.

**Ponyville**

One of the robots grabbed a stallion by the neck and lifted him up "WHERE IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?" he asked

"I-I don't... Know" the stallion managed to choke out. Then the robot was kicked in the head, sending it flying.

"Hey metal head, long time no see" Sonic said with a smirk. The robot stood back up and looked at Sonic.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO BE DEFEATED AND TO CLAIM MY PLACE AS THE TRUE SONIC" he said

"In your dreams Metal Sonic" Sonic retorted, but he was then punched by the second robot and was sent flying. Sonic recovered and landed back on his feet. Sonic looked at the second robot and noticed that it looked like Aura. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Eggman made a Metal Aura?!" he shouted as the rest of the Mobians showed up. They were all surprised to see Metal Sonic and a Metal Aura, especially the real Aura.

"Woah, I'm seeing doubles" Blade said as he drew his two swords, getting in a battle stance. Rage engulfed his fists in flames, Flare started to balance a fire ball in his right hand and held an ice spear in his left hand, Matthew drew his wand and pointed it at them, Max started to glow with his psychokinetic energy, Glimpse started charging chaos energy into his fists and Aura's body started to flare up with his aura, clearly angry that there was a robotic replica of himself.

"That fake is mine! The rest of you help Sonic when he needs it!" Aura said

"You sure about that Aura?" Flare asked and Aura gave his older brother a glare. Flare knew he was serious, so he backed away.

"Listen Metal, why are you doing this? You know Eggman's just using you" Sonic tried to reason with Metal, but Metal Sonic didn't listen and used its rocket booster to charge at Sonic. He pulled his fist back and nailed Sonic right on the chin. Sonic then started spin dashing and shot towards Metal, tackling the mechanical being to the ground.

**Aura and Metal Aura**

"So I'm guessing Eggman created you to be my equal?" Aura asked

"AFFIRMATIVE" MA replied

"Well let me break it to you... You are nothing, but a fake. You can never beat the original" Aura started to form an aura sphere and launched it at MA, but he dodged it and MA raised his hand up to Aura and an opening appeared on his palm and fired an energy sphere. Aura was surprised, but he countered with an aura sphere and the two attacks collided, exploding in a small cloud of smoke. The two started to zip around at high speeds giving each other strong blows. Aura elbowed MA on its head and MA head butted Aura right on his forehead, making it bleed. Aura growled as a drop of blood fell over his eye. "Just for that, I'm not going to take it easy on you anymore!"

Meanwhile the rest were watching the fight and started to get bored "This is boring" Blade yawned "Why do they get to have all the fun?" he asked

"Cause Sonic and Metal have this deadly rivalry against each other and I don't know about Aura, but I think he is going to turn his robotic replica into a pile of junk, so I think its best not to interfere" Tails said.

Then the ponies arrived on the scene "You guys are a bunch of jerks!" Misty said "You all just left us at the hospital!"

"Well sorry! What did you want us to do? Wait for you and let the robots destroy the town!" Max replied as Misty just stayed silent.

**Sonic and Metal**

Sonic used a homing attack, but MS dodged and countered with an upward axe kick, sending Sonic into the air. Metal flew up and grabbed Sonic's leg and then flew down, slamming him on the ground. Sonic got back on his feet and ran towards Metal S. and kicked the robot's head, knocking it to the ground. Sonic got on Metal and started to spin dash on its body. "You're through!" Sonic stopped spin dashing which caused Metal to be thrown while Sonic started to charge his Light Speed attack. When Sonic finished he shot forward like a rocket and pulled his fist back and nailed Metal on the head and made Metal go flying and explode from the force of Sonic's punch.

**Aura and Metal Aura**

Aura turned into his Guardian form and charged at MA at high speed "Take this!" Aura punched MA, but he caught Aura's punch. "What?"

"YOUR ENERGY IS MINE NOW" MA started to shock Aura while also stealing his energy, making Aura cry in pain and kneel down.

"Aura!" Flare fired an ice spear at MA, but the robot shot an energy ball that destroyed it and hit Flare. Blade redrew his swords and ran towards MA, but before Blade could slice its arms off MA grabbed the swords and threw Blade towards Matthew.

"YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR LOVED ONES WILL SOON PERISH ONCE I TAKE ALL YOUR ENERGY!" MA said and as those words echoed through Aura's head a fire shined in his eyes and stood back up.

"You want my energy... Then take it! TAKE IT ALL!" Aura shouted and started to charge every ounce of his energy and directed it all into MA.

"WAIT! STOP! THAT'S TOO MUCH! SYSTEM OVERLOAD. MALFUNCTION. SYSTEM FAAAiiluuureee" MA started to crackle with electricity and Aura uppercut MA into the air and the thing exploded. Aura then collapsed from losing so much energy and Flare and Applejack ran to his side.

"Aura, are you okay sugarcube?" Applejack asked and he just groaned.

"I have... never felt this warn out since... my battle with Unknown" Aura panted and stood back up. He was a little shaken up, but he shrugged it off.

"You shouldn't have done that Aura" Flare said with concern "What would have happened if Metal Aura absorbed all that energy huh? He could have actually wiped us all out" Aura chuckled weakly and put his hand on Flare's shoulder.

"But he didn't, so just let it go" Aura started to get the feeling back into his body and walked up to Blade, Matthew, and Glimpse. "You know, you guys didn't have your share of fun, so how about this? I'll show you guys around the town, getting to know each other better and then we go into the Everfree forest. You too Flare, come on."

They all nodded and they began to follow Aura. They walked until they reached Sugar Cube Corner. "This place is great when you need to snack on some cupcakes or anything sweet. The Cakes are really good ponies and this place is home to Ponyville's one and only party pony: Pinkie Pie" As soon as Aura mentioned her name, Pinkie Pie popped up out of nowhere, surprising the four hedgehogs.

"Did someone say my name?" she asked, while giggling. "Ooh! do you guys want some cupcakes?" Pinkie zoomed into Sugar Cube Corner and came back with four cupcakes, offering it to the four hedgehogs and they took them.

"Hmm, that was at least 6 seconds Pinkie, must be a new record." Aura chuckled and they continued with the tour when they reached Twilight's Library. "This is the library. If there's a book that you need on legends, history, magic, etc then this is the place to go. This is home to Twilight and her assistant Spike. He's the only dragon that lives here. Blade drew his swords at the mention of the word dragon. "Blade? What are you doing?" Aura asked.

"A dragon lives here?" Blade started to show a little bit of rage. "Dragons are evil and I hunt them back home" he replied.

"Hey! He's a baby dragon and he's a nice kid, Blade. Most dragons are good here, so put your swords away" Aura said and Blade did as told.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

"This is Sweet Apple Acres, the best apple farm ever" Aura gestured to the farm and the field of apple trees.

"So is this the home of that orange pony?" Flare asked with a smirk and Aura sighed

"It used to be and we live together now" Aura took a deep breath and exhaled "She's my wife and her name is Applejack" he said and the others started chuckling.

"It looks like my little brother is finally a man now" Flare said

"Oh yeah? Well what about you? Aren't you married?" Aura asked and Flare gave his little brother a glare while Blade, Glimpse, and Matthew were laughing. "Well I think this tour is done, so lets go to the Everfree." They all went back to the town and made it to the entrance of the forest. "Well here we are. Now stay close, you don't want to get lost in there" As they were about to enter, Aura saw Gear Smoke trotting up to them. The large brown stallion threw something at Aura and he caught it. He opened his hand and saw a ring.

"That's your weapon" Gear said with a smile

"...What the hell?! This is a ring! A ring!" Aura shouted and Gear face hoofed

"Calm down okay, just slip it on and say 'Soul Hunter'" Aura slipped the ring on

"Soul hunter" the ring turned into a red sphere and then grew into a black scythe with a red flame pattern on it. "Now this is more like it" The weapon turned back into it's ring form and they entered the forest. "Thanks Gear!" Aura shouted as they disappeared into the forest.

**Deep within the forest**

Aura stopped and faced the group with a serious expression. "Okay now listen carefully. Earlier before you guys came to this world and after the fight I had with Glimpse. I encountered the Equinox ponies" Aura explained "These are the ponies that took control of your mind Glimpse. I made the mistake of not having them tell me what they're planning."

"How bad are they?" Matthew asked

"They're evil alright. One of them tried to actually eat me. Anyway, I chose not to say anything to the ponies because I don't want them to risk their lives" Aura started to clench his fists. "If anything were to happen to any of them, I wouldn't forgive my self. Especially if anything were to happen to Applejack." Flare came up to Aura and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little brother, we'll help you, but you have to tell everyone what's going on or they could get hurt if they don't know what's going on" Flare said.

"He's right Aura. You have to tell them" Glimpse added. They heard rustling coming from some bushes and a baby dragon came running towards them. Aura noticed that it was crying.

"Woah, hey little buddy. What's wrong?" Aura asked and the little dragon sniffled

"I was running from this big mean dragon... It killed my mommy and ate my friends!"

"You see! Dragons are evil!" Blade shouted

"Shut it Blade. Listen, what did this dragon look like?" he asked

"It was really black. It had spikes on its arms and its eyes are blank with nothing in them"

"Okay, guys lets go" Aura said and they all nodded, but the baby dragon followed them. "What are you doing? Its dangerous for you to follow us"

"I don't care! That mean dragon killed my mommy!" Aura started to see that the little dragon started to remind Aura of himself and smiled.

"Come on" Aura said and carried the baby on his back

"Wait we're taking him with us?" Flare asked, but soon noticed the look in Aura's eyes and in the dragon's eyes as well and they all started running in the direction the baby came from. They reached a path that shocked the whole group. The road was covered in severed limbs from innocent creatures, puddles of blood everywhere. Some animals had no heads and some had heads without bodies. "Dear God! Its a massacre" Flare said in disgust. They reached a large cave that had blood staining the walls. They noticed the bones and the large decapitated dragon on the ground next to them.

"Matthew, stay here with the boy. We need to get the bastard out here" Aura walked to the entrance of the cave and charged aura energy into his hands. "Come on out and play you bastard!" Aura fired a large beam of pure aura into the cave and it explode with smoke coming out of the cave. Then they heard a loud roar as black fire shot out of the dark cave. The dragon soon came out of its cave and let out a huge roar.

"Lets do this!" Blade shouted as he drew his two swords.

"You're going to hell!" Flare engulfed his right hand in flames and held an ice spear in his left hand.

"Lets see what you got!" Glimpse charged chaos energy into his hand and got in a battle stance.

"You will die for what you have done! Soul Hunter!" Aura's ring transformed into its scythe form and he charged some of his aura into it.

*To be continued*

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for today and good news! Internet is working again! So review, follow, favorite and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, I have brought you all a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**I own my OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The group of heroes stood in front of the heartless dragon, which gave the hedgehogs a big twisted smile and laughed maniacally. "Well this is interesting" it said in a deep distorted voice. "I was taking a nap from eating and slaughtering the worthless creatures in this world and then I wake up to see four hedgehogs and the little baby dragon from earlier."

"What do you mean from 'this world'?" Blade asked, but Aura knew what the dragon meant and ran towards it with his scythe, ready to slice it. The dragon saw Aura coming and then breathed black fire at him. Aura jumped up and shot an aura sphere at it, but the dragon stretched its arm and grabbed Aura. He then slammed Aura on the ground.

"Someone is anxious to die" It let out a chuckle and opened its mouth, ready to burn Aura to ashes. Flare immediately threw an ice spear at the dragon's eye, making it roar in pain. "Damn it!" Blade ran up towards it and jumped towards its neck, attempting to slash it with his two swords, but Blade was hit by the dragon's large tail.

Aura stood back up and his scythe turned back into its ring form and looked up at the monster and had look full of rage. "Guys... This dragon is from Equinox, so lets take it down now!" Aura ran towards the beast again with Flare and Glimpse running by his side. "Flare! Remember our combination attacks?" Flare gave his brother a smirk and grabbed Aura's hand and started to spin him around while engulfing Aura in flames.

"Flaming Aura Spin Dash!" Aura shot towards the dragon with a blazing aura surrounding him and hits the dragon right on its neck, making it choke and gasp for air. Glimpse shot multiple chaos spears on its back, exploding in a cloud of smoke. Blade jumped on the dragons back and stabbed his two swords right on its neck. The dragon roared and started to thrash around, trying to shake Blade off of him.

"Guys! Lets put this thing out of its misery!" Blade shouted and the two brothers looked at each other and nodded. Aura changed into his Guardian form and Flare started to surround himself with fire and ice. The right side of his body started to turn into a fiery red color with a blazing aura surrounding it and his left side changed into an icy blue color surrounded by a freezing aura. His quills pointed upwards now. Flare took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. Them being cold while also having a fire burning inside them.

"We've been holding back for too long. Its time to end this" Flare started to create a sphere combined with fire and ice. Aura formed a bright sphere of aura and Glimpse started to charge up chaos energy. Blade was still on the dragon until Matthew pointed his wand at him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Matthew levitated Blade away from the dragon, but grabbed his swords and sheathed them.

"Burning Ice..."

"Aura..."

"Chaos..."

The three fully charged their attacks "Cannon!/Storm!/Blast!" They fired their blasts, combining into one beam made of fire, ice, aura, and chaos energy. The attack went through the dragon's chest, exploding in a massive cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a black puddle. Everyone cheered as the beast was defeated, all but Blade.

"Guys, something's not right" He said and they stopped cheering.

"What do you mean?" Flare asked

"I mean that whenever I kill a dragon, their soul comes out and I absorb it to go super. Its part of the soul exchange principle" he explained. Just then, the black puddle started to spread across the ground. "What the?!" The puddle started to form multiple humanoid monsters. "This can't be good"

**Ponyville**

Twilight, the rest of the Mane six, Sonic, and the rest of their friends were inside her library, discussing on the recent event that have happened. "So this Metal Sonic was created by Eggman, so that it could defeat you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but Metal was different." Sonic replied

"Whaddya mean different?" Applejack asked

"Metal never really obeyed Eggman. Every robot he's created were automatically loyal to him... Except Metal, he was the first robot who wouldn't listen to Eggman"

"Then why does he want to kill you? Isn't that what Eggman wanted?" Spike asked

"You see, Metal wants to prove that he's the real Sonic by any means necessary, and soon later Eggman reprogrammed Metal and now he's more obedient to him" Sonic explained.

"Its a good thing that all the important parts didn't get destroyed when they exploded" Tails said while screwing in Metal's head onto his body with Max doing the same with Metal Aura. "With a little bit of work we should be able to reprogram them to be good instead of evil." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"If anyone can do this, its you Tails" Max cleared his throat, so that Sonic could hear him. "Oh yeah, and you too Max" Sonic said with a small sweat drop on his head and the green fox nodded.

"I wonder what's taking those hedgehogs so long? I'm starting to worry about Aura" Applejack said with a concerned look and Twilight trotted to her side.

"Don't worry Applejack, Aura will be fine; he can take care of himself." Twilight reassured her.

**Everfree forest**

"Take this!" Aura flew straight at an Equinoxian and launched an aura sphere at great speeds and made the beast explode. Flare created a vortex made of fire that trapped many of the Equinoxians and burned them all. Blade used a spin dash and went right through a monster and jumped over two and cuts them in half. One of them tried to attack him from behind, but he saw it coming and rolled to the side. Blade gave the monster a smirk.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" Blade inhaled and breathed fire at it and burned the monster to the ground. Matthew was still protecting the baby dragon from any monster that came near them.

"Stupefy!" Matthew shot a red lightning bolt from his wand and hits one creature that was coming towards them. Glimpse used a homing attack and finished it off. He launched multiple chaos spears at five monsters that were about attack from behind, destroying each one.

"How long until we keep this up?!" Glimpse shouted "They just keep coming!" Glimpse punched a hole through a monsters chest and destroyed it with a chaos sphere. Aura started to get warn out and reverted back to his normal form.

"There's too many of them" Aura said, feeling exhausted "Soul Hunter!" Aura readied his scythe and blocked a claw attack and cuts the monster in half, but failed to notice the monster behind him and resulted in being clawed. "Damn you!" Aura turned around and slammed the monster's head with the back part of the scythe. Soon they were all surrounded together, each of them back to back. Up on a cliff the Equinox Ponies were watching the hedgehogs as they were about to be killed.

"It seems that they won't prove to be a problem after all" Dimmed Star said with a large smile. Zalgy trotted next to her.

"Hey Dimmy, what are we going to do with them after they're killed?" she asked with a hint of joy.

"Well I can revive them and then corrupt them and swear their loyalty to Queen Black hole" Dimmy replied. "I'll be honest... I'm absolutely excited about Glimpse being one of us!"

Down with the group they were completely surrounded with no means of escape. They were exhausted from fighting every monster. The creatures were about to strike when a bright light appeared above them. A wave of distorted space emerged from it, deteriorating half of the monster horde completely and another wave made of electricity destroyed the rest. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding Aura and the others. When the light dimmed, there were three figures standing in front of them. One of the being a familiar dark brown alicorn, the other two were hedgehogs. One of them was a black hedgehog with green streaks on his quills. He wore a black jacket that had a grey star with green outlines on the left shoulder, black pants with green lines going down, his eyes were blue. The other hedgehogs was a white hedgehog with blue streaks like Shadow on his quills. He wore shoes that were similar to Sonic's and white gloves, his eyes were also blue.

"Unknown? Is that you?" Aura asked and the dark brown alicorn gave him a smile.

"The one and only" He replied and Aura chuckled

"Who are they?"

"These are some pretty cool guys that I met along my universal travels" Unknown replied "Meet Kay and Comet"

"Hey" the black hedgehog known as Kay, greeted

"Hi" the white hedgehog, Comet said

"Now who are they?" Unknown asked, pointing his hoof at the others behind Aura.

"This is Glimpse, Blade, Matthew, and my brother Flare" he replied and Unknown became shocked at what he just learned.

"Okay I know that I'm the keeper of Time and Space, but I never knew you had a brother" Unknown replied

"Can we save the explanations for later; its almost night time" Glimpse said as the sky was getting darker already, and they all nodded. Aura walked up to the little dragon that stuck with them the whole fight.

"Do you want come with us?" Aura asked and the little dragon nodded and Aura picked him up. "Don't worry little guy, I know someone who can take care of you" Everyone began to run out of the forest, back to Ponyville.

**Ponyville**

They all reached Twilight's library and entered. Aura was the first to be met by Applejack who hugged him tightly.

"Aura! Ya made it back. Ah was getting so worried about you" Aura returned the hug

"I'm fine Applejack, other than the scratches and bruises, I'm just fine" He replied and they all entered the library. It took them a couple of minutes to find a place to sit. "Everyone and everypony. The recent events have been a bit chaotic" Aura began to pace back and forth. "The night Glimpse attacked Ponyville and after his mind was free, I encountered the Equinox ponies" He explained

"What's Equinox?" Twilight asked

"Equinox is Equestria's counterpart, meaning the Equinox ponies that I met are your Equinoxian counterparts" Aura answered and the Mane six gasped

"Who are their counterparts?" Sonic asked

"Twilight's counterpart is named Dimmed Star. Rarity's is Stone. Rainbow Dash's counterpart is Dull Sloth. Zalgy Cake is Pinkie Pie's. Applejack's counterpart is Rotten Bunch. Fluttershy is named Spider Lock." Aura replied "I would've been dead if Ashley and her friends hadn't came and helped me out"

"We must inform the princesses that Equestria could be involved in another war." Twilight said and began to look for a scroll, but Aura stopped her.

"Twilight, right now is not the time. A lot of us have to rest" Aura gestured to the hedgehogs who have been fighting in the forest. "Which reminds me" Aura went outside and returned with the little dragon. "Fluttershy, this dragon is going to need your help"

"What's wrong?" she asked

"This dragon lost his mother and his friends from this Equinoxian dragon" he explained and Fluttershy immediately scooped him up. It took Aura second to noticed that the dragon was gone from his arms.

"Don't worry little dragon. I'm going to take good care of you" She said and the baby smiled.

"Oh yeah, Where are you all going to stay?" Applejack asked.

"I could stay with Fluttershy" Blade responded

"We could invite Kay and Unknown to stay at our house" Applejack said and Aura nodded

"Sonic and Tails could stay at my place" Rainbow flew next to them.

"I'll be staying here at the library" Glimpse said and sat on the couch.

"Is there any room left in Sweet Apple Acres?" Rage asked

"There's a stallion who moved into my room, but Ah think Spencer won't mind having a roommate" Applejack replied and with that they all left and took their night's rest for tomorrow.

**Everfree Forest**

Back on top of the cliff, Dimmed Star was not happy of what happened. "I can't believe they escaped!" Spider lock then trotted next to her.

"Please calm down Dimmed Star" Spider pleaded. Dimmed Star took a deep breathe in and exhaled.

"No matter I have a plan and it all starts with this!" Dimmed Star used her magic and made the bottle with Aura's blood appear and she started to laugh maniacally. The Equinox ponies then trotted back to their hidden location.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. I hope you all enjoyed it. So review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flare: Hey guys, my 'bro' was feeling a bit stuck on this chapter, but he made it.**

**Me: Barely. ****I don't own anything except for my OCs and the storyline, everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The next day Sonic and the Mane six arrived in Canterlot along with Aura and Glimpse, the rest of their friends decided that they would stay back in Ponyville. They've been walking in the town for a minute and during that minute, Twilight has been trotting next to Glimpse while also staring at him for some reason while he was talking to Aura. Without looking ahead of herself, she was about to bump into a wall. Glimpse noticed Twilight closing in on the wall and gently pulled her away. "You need to watch where you walking Twilight or you could have kissed that wall over there" Glimpse said while pointing his finger at the wall that Twilight almost made contact with. Twilight moved her hoof to the back of her head and chuckled nervously while having a small blush.

"Right, thank you" She said a bit sheepishly. Five minutes later they entered the castle and then entered the throne room where the two princesses sat on their thrones, almost as if they were expecting them. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you've come back to Equestria" Celestia said as they all bowed, except for Glimpse who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Glimpse, you're supposed to bow" Sonic said with a little sweat drop and Glimpse raised his eye brow

"What for?" He asked

"Because they're princesses and its polite" Sonic said while the Mane six were starting to glare at him

"Sorry, but I will bow once they've earned my respect" Glimpse answered coldly and Aura was hiding a smirk

"Dude you c-" Celestia cleared her throat to stop Sonic from continuing any further

"It's quite alright Sonic, your friend shows great wisdom in what he says. Respect is something not to take very lightly and in some cases it must be earned" Glimpse smiled as he started to change his thoughts about the princesses. Aura then stepped in front of the group to tell what's happened.

"Princesses, we have a problem" Aura started

"What kind of problem?" Luna asked and Aura had a serious look on his face

"Equestria is being threatened" he explained "Two nights ago I encountered the Equinox ponies"

"Equinox?" Luna questioned with a confused look

"Equinox is Equestria's counterpart. The ponies that I encountered looked like Twilight and her friends and right now the worst thing to happen is a possibility of war on our hands...er...hooves" he explained

"We cannot allow this to happen. We must do everything we can to prevent this war, so many innocent lives will be lost" Celestia said with a concerned look and Aura nodded.

"Yes, but we have plenty of help" Aura said gesturing to Glimpse "Back in Ponyville, we have some new and old friends that will help us beat this threat. Right?" Aura asked Sonic and the Mane Six as well as Glimpse in which they all nodded they're heads.

"We'll make sure they regret stepping into Equestria territory!" Rainbow shouted, pumping her hoof into the air.

**Ponyville**

Blade and Kay were sparring with each other in the park while Unknown, Tails, and the rest were watching them. Each of clash of their swords sent sparks flying everywhere. After five minutes of sparring ponies started to surround the two as they continued to fight.

"You're not bad Kay" Blade complimented on Kay's skills of wielding a sword

"The same goes for you too" Kay replied and made a downward slash towards Blade, but he blocked it and kicked Kay in the gut, knocking him back a few inches. Kay regained his stance and flames started to swirl around his swords. Kay slammed his sword on the ground and made a wave of fire that was sent towards Blade, the fire ruining the earth beneath it as it came close to Blade who just stood there. The fire made contact and erupted, consuming Blade completely. After about five seconds, Blade emerged from the fire unharmed and kicked Kay right in his jaw. "How are you in good condition?" Kay asked

"I've been fighting dragons for a good while now, so I have a resistance to fire" Blade explained and readied his sword as well as Kay, but before they can resume they're fight, they heard a voice.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see Aura running towards them.

"Aura? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canterlot with Sonic and the girls" Unknown asked

"Well I was, but I told them that I would come back here and get a search party to look for the Equinox ponies" He explained. On the inside Aura was smiling with malicious intent "_Come on, take the bait you fools" _He thought to himself._  
_

"We'll come with you" Blade and Max went to Aura's side. "I want to see these things for myself" Max said with a smirk and Aura smiled, but on the inside it was a smile full of evil. "_Perfect" _He thought again and they dashed into the Everfree Forest.

**Everfree**

The trio were walking even deeper into the forest than before and with each moment that passed it felt like the forest was starting to change its paths. "How long do you think we'll be looking for them?" Blade asked.

"It could be hours" Aura replied. Three hours passed and it started to get darker by the minute and they were still searching until they reached some castle ruins. "These ruins must be the castle the princesses used to live in" Aura went inside followed by Max and Blade and he went up some ruined steps and turned to face Blade and Max, giving them a twisted smile while a shadow was covering his eyes. He snapped his fingers and dozens of mutated dark creatures emerged from the shadows. Blade drew his swords and Max started to concentrate some telekinetic energy into his hands.

"Hey Aura, what the hell is going?" Blade asked while getting ready to attack and Aura only laughed. On top of the balcony the Equinox ponies had revealed themselves.

"Hello there" Dimmed Star said "I see you've met my assistant, well failed assistant DN-001 or DiaNe" Aura started to shift, his bones started cracking unnaturally and his body became longer and thinner. His fur started to become a black slimy surface, his fingers became claws, his tail became longer and a glowing green wide smile appeared on his face and his eyes became glowing green swirls.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" It said with a feminine voice. "How would you like it if someone called you a failure?" she asked

"Anyway, I hope you've lived your lives well because it ends right now" The Equinoxians started to surround Blade and Max as they were prepared to fight to the very end.

**Ponyville**

An hour later and it was 9:00. Sonic and the others returned when they saw Unknown and Tails pacing back and forth. They rushed over to see what was wrong. "Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, but Tails didn't hear him as he was focusing on Aura.

"Aura, where's Blade and Max?" He asked which left Aura confused

"What are you talking about? I don't know where they are" he replied "Where did they go?" he asked

"Well the last time we saw them, they rushed over into the Everfree forest with you" Unknown said, surprising the dark red hedgehog

"That can't be right, I was in Canterlot the whole time" He explained "I need to go look for them" Without a moments hesitation, Aura took off and made his way into the forest without giving the others a chance to stop him.

**Everfree (again)**

As Aura was running through the thick forest with the aura guiding him, he felt uneasy as to what was expecting him when he would find Blade and Max. He shrugged it off and continued. In a minute he reached his destination... the castle ruins. He entered the ruins and saw Blade and Max laying on the floor, badly injured and with no hesitation he rushed over to them.

"Blade, Max!" Aura started to shake them to see if they were still conscious. Blade started to groan in pain and Max started cough as Aura gave a sigh of relief, but it was quickly whisked away as Aura started to feel a sensation in his stomach, he looked down to see blood dripping to the floor and glanced at Blade who gave him a wicked smile. Max then came up behind him and chopped the back of his neck which knocked Aura unconscious. The two changed forms to reveal themselves as Equinox beasts and dragged his body to a hidden chamber, guarded by two large Equinoxian beasts, and threw him inside where the real Blade and Max were kept, but they weren't in any good condition. They glanced at Aura and noticed the bloody wound in his stomach.

"Aura!" Max shouted and rushed to his side. Max quickly took of Aura's white hoodie and wrapped it around his stomach and prevented any blood from escaping his body. "Those bastards are going to pay!"

Outside was Dimmed Star talking to DiaNe, explaining the next part of their plan. "The next thing I want you to do is take this sword and give it to Glimpse" Dimmed Star placed Glimpse's sword in her hands and DiaNe shifted back into Aura.

"Right" DiaNe then walked into the forest and disappeared into the darkness

"I'll have the clones ready by tomorrow!" Dimmed Star shouted

**Ponyville**

Back in town, the whole group was waiting for Aura to return with Blade and Max, but nothing came up until they saw Aura. They quickly ran to him to see if he had any luck of finding the two missing Mobians. "Sorry, but I couldn't find them" she couldn't help, but laugh on the inside "But I did find this" DiaNe pulled out Glimpse's sword and gave it to him.

"You found my sword? Where?" He asked

"Just by some ruins" DiaNe replied "As for our friends, I think they'll come back tomorrow"

"Oh I hope they're ok" Fluttershy said with a worried look.

"Don't worry about them, I'm pretty sure they'll be okay" DiaNe gave her a smile "_For now... Then you all will be consumed by corruption and insanity! Hahaha"_

* * *

**Flare: Well there you have it, we hoped you guys like it. Aura had a lot of difficulty with this.**

**Me: For once I agree with you... Now there was something I was going to do... now what was it...**

**Flare: Oh for crying out loud! Please check out Cara Winters' story "Destiny's Bond" its really amazing and you guys will like it. So long, remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**Me: I apologize if there's some mistakes here**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flare: Hey guys sorry about the long wait, but we're here now and from now on I'm gonna do the author notes, so I can be more... supportive for my little brother who just turned sixteen yesterday.**

**Me: Dude! Don't tell them that!**

**Flare: Why not? They should at least know about it today, since you barely told anyone yesterday**

**Me:... Lets... Just get on with the story, ok? I own nothing except for my OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners**

* * *

The next day in the chamber where Max, Blade, and Aura, who has regained some of his strength, were sitting quietly against the walls. Aura stood up and pulled his fist back and punched the wall only to hurt his hand and he shook it to ease the pain. "That Dimmed Star is clever to jinx this room" Aura said sitting back down

"Are you done now?" Blade asked only to see a pop up vein appear on Aura's head.

"At least I did something other than sitting and wasting time!" Aura snapped at him. Before things would get worse, Max stood in between them before they could start a pointless fight with each other.

"Aura, calm down. We'll find a way to get out of here" They heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Spiderlock standing behind the magic barrier at the entrance

"So sorry to bother you right now" She said "You're friend is right. You must calm down" Aura stood up and gave her a cold glare

"Why? Why should I be calm?" Aura said almost shouting and clenched his fists "You and your friends are trying to ruin this world... Why?!" He asked making Spiderlock step back a little.

"We are only obeying our ruler... Queen Blackhole" Spiderlock answered feeling a bit afraid "We were ordered to come here and..."

"Spiderlock!" They heard a voice cry out. The group looked to see Rotten Bunch trotting towards Spiderlock. "What did ah say about talking to prisoners?" She asked

"I'm sorry, but they seem so miserable in here" Spiderlock whined, but Rotten Bunch didn't care and gestured her to leave and Spiderlock left feeling a bit sad

"That's some way to treat a friend" Aura said, with an aura sphere shrinking and growing while he was doing that, he could feel himself getting drained of his energy

"Sorry, but this is serious business" she replied

"Just wait until we get out of here!" Aura threatened and Rotten Bunch chuckled a bit

"You're a feisty little critter, aren't ya... Ah like that" she said "Hmm... ah think you'll be a great boyfriend once Applejack is out of the picture" When Aura heard that his fur started shifting back and forth from dark red to dark cyan and his eye color went from dark blue to the color of blood. His energy began to drain again and started panting heavily.

"You lay one hoof on her I-" He was suddenly cut off as Rotten Bunch poked her head through the barrier and gave him a surprise kiss on the lips. She quickly pulled back as Aura wiped his mouth "What the hell?!" he cried.

"Just a little something ah thought ah would give you" Rotten Bunch then left, leaving Aura and the others to think about what had happened. Aura was completely enraged and looked at his hand and as he looked at it, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the ring that Gear Smoke gave him. He smiled and raised his hand.

"Soul Hunter!"

* * *

Back in Ponyville Sonic, Rage, Unknown, Tails, Aura(DiaNe), and the Mane six were still waiting for Max and Blade's return near Twilight's library. Flare showed up along with Glimpse and Mathew. "Hey guys" Flare greeted "They still haven't showed up? I should probably go look for them" Flare was about to leave when Blade and Max had just arrived "Would you look at that. They're here now" Aura(DiaNe) was the first to approached them.

"Did you two find them?" The two shook their heads "Damn! Where could they be?" DiaNe asked, but laughed on the inside. "_This is just too much fun!" _thought to herself. Spike came out of the library wearing the amulet that Celestia gave him two years ago. He pulled out a big bowl of cheesy nachos and offered it to the group

"I made some nachos for everyone" he said and they all started to eat except for Max, Blade, and Aura. The next thing they know they see the Ex- CMCs coming towards them.

"Sonic! We heard you were back in town" Sweetie said jumping up and down. He smiled at them, but quickly changed it as he saw Scootaloo, who looks like she's been thrown out like garbage.

"Scoots, what happened to you? You look terrible" Sonic said with concern and Scootaloo became alert to that question.

"I...uh..." A voice then popped up in her head "_You fell down some stairs" _The voice told her. "I fell down some stairs" She answered with a nervous smile and a sweat drop.

"You've been actin' weird lately" Applebloom said with a suspicious tone and Scootaloo gave her a stern look.

"I'm not acting weird" she answered back and looked at Glimpse, Flare, and Mathew. "Who are these guys?" she asked.

"Well these are some new friends of ours" Sonic replied "The green one is named Glimpse, the hedgehog with the robe is Matthew, and the last one is Flare, he's Aura's brother" Applebloom's eyes grew bigger when she heard the word 'brother' and she instantly ran up to Flare, surprising him a bit.

"You're Aura's brother?!" She shouted "Do you have the same powers like him?" she asked and Flare patted her head

"First off, Yes I am Aura's brother. Second, I don't have the same abilities as him, but mine are better" Flare raised his left hand and shot an ice beam at the ground and started to skate on it. Flare jumped up and melted the ice with a big fire ball. He landed back on the ground and walked up to Applebloom. "What do ya think? Better than my little bro. Right?" He have Aura a smug looked who just rolled her eyes.

"_Fool, if only you knew where your real brother is being kept"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Back in the castle ruins, Aura, Max, and Blade were running through out the castle avoiding any Equinoxians that would see them and if any did see them, Aura would slice them down with his scythe. The small group made it out, but once they were out they were welcomed by a horde of Equinoxian beasts. They opened up a small path to allow the Equinox ponies to get through.

"I must admit. I didn't think you would escape" Dimmed Star said with an impressed smile

"You may have cancelled our abilities in their, but you didn't take my scythe into account" Aura gave her a smirk and pulled back his scythe and shot towards Dimmed Star. "Now you DIE!" Before Aura could slice her head off, Dimmed Star created a barrier that electrocuted Aura and sent him back. Blade and Max caught him before he could slam against a wall.

"If you want your life taken away then so be it... Kill them" Dimmed Star said with a cold expression and the horde charged towards the small group. Aura then started to smile. His fur color shifted into dark cyan and his eye color became the color of blood and a dark aura surrounded him. Aura started chuckling and looked at the Equinox ponies dead in the eye.

"Okay then... Lets see if they can take us down" Aura phased out and phased into the horde and charged his fist with dark aura. "Dark Eruption!" He slammed his fist down into the ground and caused an eruption of dark aura from under a group of beasts. "Dark Soul Hunter!" Aura's scythe turned black and he started to cut some Equinoxians down to size, their blood spilling all over the place and Aura seeming to enjoy it, letting his darkness taking over. With each creature that charged at Aura, they would only end up getting cut to pieces or blown up. Max and Blade were fighting off the monsters that would get near them.

"Aura's finally lost it, hasn't he?" Blade asked and Max nodded and punched one of the evil demons square in the gut followed by Blade slicing it in half.

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here now" Max told Blade and he nodded "AURA!" he shouted "We need to go now!" Aura looked back at him and gave him a disappointed look and growled.

"Fine!" Aura mustered up whatever little sanity he had left and used it to regain control of his anger and he reverted back to normal. "Lets go!" Aura shot an aura sphere and blew up some Equinoxians and cleared a path. "This way!" Aura ran into the forest followed by Blade and Max. The horde then started to chase them.

"Bring them back alive!" Dimmed Star shouted out.

* * *

In the Everfree forest, Aura, Blade, and Max were running from the giant horde of monsters. "These things are annoyingly persistent!" Blade yelled and noticed that Max had stopped running. Aura and Blade stopped and looked at Max. "Dude! What are you doing? We gotta go!" Max looked back at them and smiled which made Aura and Blade confused.

"You guys go... I'll stay and hold them off" Max ran in the opposite direction before Aura and Blade could say anything.

"Max, wait!" Aura began to run after him, but Blade pulled him back. "Blade! What the hell?! We gotta go and help him!"

"We can't right now, we aren't at our full strength. Once our energy back, we'll get Max back" Blade assured the red hedgehog who only looked down and then glanced back at Blade and nodded

"Right!" The two continued their run towards Ponyville and to come up with a plan to get Max back

* * *

In the castle ruins, Max was thrown in the chamber again and stood back up.

"Since Aura left, we'll just have to test the experiment on you instead" Dimmed Star grabbed a glass orb filled with smoke and threw it inside the room and as the orb fell to the ground, it shattered, releasing the strange smoke as it covered the entire room. Max held in his breath for forty seconds until he couldn't breathe and inhaled the smoke. At the first inhale he was knocked out. "Zalgy... Did you grab the experimental smoke or the knock out gas?" She asked and Zalgy looked to her left and saw the orb with the experimental smoke on a wooden desk.

"Oops" Zalgy grabbed the glass orb and threw it inside the room. The glass orb shattered releasing the smoke and it started to go into Max's lungs.

"I hope he'll be okay" Spiderlock said worriedly.

"He'll be alright" Dimmed Star replied. After about five minutes, Max's fur started to change from dark green to black and his scar started to glow white. He gasped as he slowly opened his eyes only they were pure black with blood coming out of them. He slowly stood up and looked down, slouching forward and his arms dangled lazily. Max slowly looked up at the Equinox ponies and gave them a twisted smile and started laughing maniacally, his voice sounded like a distorted echo. "YES! The experiment was a success!" Dimmed Star shouted.

* * *

**Flare: Well this can't be good**

**Me: Of course not. What, did you think I would put in a good ending in this chapter?**

**Flare:...**

**Me: I didn't think so. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and we'll see you guys next time**

**Flare: Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flare: Hey we're back! Hope you guys are up for another chapter**

**Me: Yeah, and before we start I forgot to say that in the last two or three chapters, some of you kinda thought the Equinox ponies weren't that smart judging by their looks... Ever heard of "Don't judge a book by its cover?" **

**Flare: They come from an opposite world, that doesn't mean they aren't smart.**

**Equinox ponies: Thank You!**

**Me: What the?! Get back in the story! *Opens a portal and throws them inside***

**Zalgy Cake: *pokes her head through the portal* Aura only owns his OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners!**

**Me: *Shoves her head back inside the portal***

* * *

Max was in the main room along with the Equniox ponies, discussing on what to do next. Max then started clenching and unclenching his fists with dark purple electricity surging through them. "I need something to do" Max said, chuckling a bit.

"Now Max... You must be patient. Not like somepony we know" Dimmed Star shifted her eyes towards Dull Sloth who had a confused look.

"What?" she asked only to have Dimmed to roll her eyes

"Anyway, for now we must test your abilities and any other effects that the experiment may have caused, but I must go back to Equinox to find the best soldiers to test you. In the mean time you stay here and make sure Dull Sloth doesn't do anything reckless" Max nodded and Dimmed Star created a black portal and jumped through it. After the portal closed, Max started to walk into the forest, but Spiderlock stood in his way.

"Where are you going? Dimmed Star said to stay here" Spiderlock told him, but Max just walked right passed her.

"I'm just going to go warm up before my test" Max then disappeared, leaving the Equinox ponies alone.

"How rude of him" Stone hissed

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm gonna follow him" Dull Sloth jetted into the forest, leaving only four Equinoxians.

"And there she goes" Rottens said, rather a bit annoyed. "Hopefully she brings some food back"

"But Rotten Bunch, you're dead. You don't need to eat" Zalgy pointed out and Rotten bunch got a pop up vein on her forehead.

"Ah know!"

* * *

Blade and Aura were still running through the forest, avoiding timber wolves, Ursas, cockatrice, and they had recently just escaped a manticore. "This place has a lot of freaking dangerous animals" Blade said, feeling a bit tired.

"Yeah, but at least we didn't come across a hydra back there" Aura told him as if it weren't a big deal, but Blade on the other hand had eyes that were the size of peas.

"What?" Aura chuckled a bit and started to run faster. Five minutes later they exited the forest. Exhausted, they began to walk back to Ponyville to deal with their unwanted "guests."

* * *

Back in town, Glimpse was in the park, practicing with his sword and felt real glad to have it back. It was the one thing that he had that would remind him of Carly and the sacrifice she made to save his life. He kept practicing, performing downward slices, stabs, etc. Glimpse jumped up and charged chaos energy into his sword and was about to unleash a wave of chaos energy at a nearby tree until he heard someone clear their throat, making Glimpse lose his concentration and fall to the ground. Glimpse stood back up and looked behind him to see Twilight with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training Glimpse" Twilight apologized. Glimpse dusted himself off and sent his sword away.

"It's alright, so what did you need?" he asked and Twilight looked at the ground for a moment and glanced back at Glimpse.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but do you think you can help me test a spell that I just learned?" she asked and Glimpse chuckled

"Sure, as long as it doesn't make me explode" Twilight laughed at Glimpse's little joke and they started to walk towards her library. On the way Glimpse began to feel cold. It was unnatural, he started to breathe heavily and in a heart beating echo Glimpse collapsed on the ground with a thud. Twilight heard the thud and saw the unconscious hedgehog. Twilight quickly ran to his side and picked him up with her magic and teleported them to her home. Twilight set Glimpse on the couch and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a cloth and pouring water on it. Twilight placed the soaked cloth on Glimpse's forehead, she heard footsteps and saw Spike walking down the stairs.

"Spike!" she yelled

"What is it Twilight?" he asked and saw Glimpse laying down on the couch "What happened to Glimpse?"

"I don't know, but I need you to find our friends and tell them to come here as soon as possible" Spike gave her a salute and ran out the door. Outside, Spike was running until he bumped into Aura(DiaNe), Blade, and Max.

"Guys, Twilight said to go over to the library right now, something happened to Glimpse" Spike yelled frantically, but they walked past him.

"We have better things to do than to worry about Glimpse" Dianne said with coldly "Now why don't you just scram and leave us alone you worthless little dragon!" Spike almost wanted to cry when he heard that, but he held the tears back.

"Aura!" they looked behind them to see Applejack and Fluttershy run up to them with disappointed looks on their faces. "How dare you say that to Spike!" Fluttershy scolded, but DiaNe just rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?" Applejack asked

"I don't have a problem, I'm just saying how useless Spike really is" Applejack and Fluttershy gasped and Applejack raised her hoof in an attempt to slap DiaNe, but she grabbed Applejack's hoof and raised her hand ready to hit Applejack right across the face. Time slowed down as DiaNe's hand was nearing Applejack's face when something came up and punched DiaNe square in the face, sending her rolling across the ground. Max and Blade rushed towards Fluttershy when...

**"FUS ROH DA!" **They were met with a powerful force that sent them flying towards DiaNe. The two figures revealed themselves to be none other than the real Aura and Blade. "Sup" Blade cracked his knuckles and drew his swords while Aura was holding two aura spheres in his hands.

_"Crap! They're here"_ DiaNe thought to herself.

"I don't care what you have to say... I'll kill you for trying to hurt Applejack" Aura shot forward and launched an aura sphere at DiaNe, but they dodged it. Blade ran up to the fake Max and sliced its arm off.

"What now huh?" Blade said mocking the fake and smirked, but it faded when he saw the fake regenerate its arm. "Aw come on!" Blade shouted before he was tackled by the fake Blade. During the fight, a fire ball was from above, separating the fighters from each other. The real on one side and the fakes on the other.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Flare shouted as he landed in his super form and reverted back to normal. Sonic and the rest of the Mane six, except for Twilight, also showed up.

"Finally you guys showed up, these imposters here attacked us and tried to switch places to trick everyone" DiaNe said, pointing her finger at Aura and Blade.

"Flare, come on. You know I'm the real Aura" he said, crossing his arms. "After all, I know about your little secret back when we were younger" Aura gave Flare a smug look and Flare's eyes were the size of peas.

"Okay you're the real Aura. Now who the hell are you?" Flare asked and DiaNe laughed in her real voice. DiaNe started shifting back into her real form, her bones cracking and popping unnaturally, making the entire group flinch at the sounds. She finally shifted back into her real form.

"Fine... My name is DN-001, but you may call me DiaNe" She smiled and in an instant, she shot forward and grabbed Rarity by the neck and regrouped with the fakes again.

"Let her go!" Spike shouted as DiaNe morphed her arm into a blade and held it up to Rarity's neck.

"I'll let her go if you let me go. If not, then I'll remove her head the second you try to attack me" Spike's eyes widened and started seething with rage. Flare was about to say something when Aura held him back and nudged his head towards Spike. Flare saw what Aura meant and stood down. Spike was about ready to burst when his amulet started to glow. A bright light then consumed Spike while everyone else shielded their eyes from the light including DiaNe who dropped Rarity when she covered her eyes and Rarity moved out of the way. Spike grew a bit taller, his claws grew bigger and sharper, he sprouted wing, his tail grew longer, and he then grew into his snout that had sharper teeth. The light dimmed down and everyone saw Spike's new form.

"You're gonna get it now" Spike said in a deeper voice. Spike ran towards DiaNe with his fist pulled back, but the two pawns stood in his way, so instead he slammed them with his tail. He grabbed the fake Blade and threw him into the air. Spike's mouth had fire over flowing from it and then breathed it out towards the fake, incinerating it. Spike saw the fake Max run up to him as it was about to throw a punch. Spike grabbed it and smiled "Nope" Spike slammed it on the ground multiple times and then kicked it up. Spike jumped and flipped with his tail hitting the fake and sending it downwards. Spike then raised his claws and it started to glow with a dark aura. The dragon then impaled it with his sharp claws, ending the battle. "Spike: two, villains: zero" The group were absolutely stunned to see Spike in his new form along with him being able to fight like that, but then they turned their focus on DiaNe, who was gone now.

"Great, she escaped. Well lets go to Twilight's and tell her what happened" Sonic and the others began to walk towards library, still shocked after what happened.

* * *

Back in Twilight's library, Twilight was seen pacing back in forth wondering when the others would arrive and then looked at Glimpse's unconscious body. "Glimpse..."

**Glimpse's Subconscious**

We see Glimpse floating around in the darkness. He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing, but the darkness. "Where... Where am I?" he asked when a bright light shined above him. "What..?" When the light lowered down to his eye level it dimmed down to reveal to Glimpse a familiar face that he missed so much. "C-Carly?" Glimpse said in complete surprise. "W-where are we?" he asked.

"We're in your subconscious" she answered in a soothing tone. Glimpse hugged her and let out a small tear

"I thought I would never see you again" Carly smiled at him and then she let out a maniacal laugh as she morphed into a monstrous shadow that impaled Glimpse right in his chest. He looked down to see blood dripping to the dark floor. Glimpse then coughed up blood and fell to his knees. The shadow monster then started to hum a song while Glimpse was bleeding.

_~INSANITY~  
__~Feels like floating on the air~_

_~PSYCHOPATHY~  
~Floating free without a care~_

_~INSANITY~  
~An illusion that can't end~_

_~CAPTIVITY~  
__~Unable to run away~_

The shadow laughed wrapped around Glimpse and started to strangle him. "Agh!" The shadow started to squeeze Glimpse tighter and tighter not letting get any oxygen into his lungs as he was struggling to get free.

* * *

Glimpse was squirming around, choking on nothing while Twilight was panicking . "Glimpse! Please wake up!" Twilight ran around the room thinking about what to do when an idea popped up in her head. Twilight quickly grabbed a bucket and started to fill it up with water. Twilight ran to Glimpse with the bucket of water and splashed it all over Glimpse's face. Glimpse flinched and slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Twilight. "Glimpse! I'm so glad you're okay" Twilight said a bit calmed.

"W-what happened?" Glimpse asked and started to hold his chest in pain

"We were on our way here when you suddenly collapsed" She explained "I told Spike to get the others, but they haven't showed up yet"

"Maybe something happened outside?" he asked and Twilight helped him up, making their way towards the door. To their surprise, Sonic, Aura, Flare, Spike, and the rest of the Mane six barged in through the door. "Hey guys... What the hell happened to Spike?" he asked

"No clue, but it might have something to do with that amulet he's wearing" Aura told him "And what happened to you? You look terrible"

"Its nothing" Glimpse reassured him. "Just a little sore that's all"

"Anyway, since the Equinox ponies made their move we need to have a good defense, but first" Aura walked up to Sonic who raised his eyebrow "Sonic, you'll be in charge of protecting Rainbow Dash" Sonic nodded, but Rainbow flew up to Aura's face.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who says I need protection? she asked

"Need I remind you that you and your friends are the Elements of Harmony, so the Equinox ponies are going to want to take you out first" He explained

"Oh, right"

"Anyway, Blade you'll be protecting Fluttershy. Flare, you'll be guarding Ponyville along with Comet, so find him and tell him about his new job. Pinkie Pie, go find Rage and stick with him, he's your body guard. Rarity, since Spike displayed some impressive combat skills earlier, he will be protecting you." Aura walked up to Glimpse with a concerned look "Glimpse, will you be able to protect Twilight?" he asked

"I'll do whatever it takes" Glimpse answered

"Okay that leaves Applejack to me... Now we need someone to guard the princesses in Canterlot, I'm sure Kay, Misty, Ashley, Matthew, and Jack can handle it"

"Wait, what about Max?" Applejack asked and Aura looked to the ground

"Max didn't make it... He stayed behind... Hopefully he's alright"

* * *

In the Everfree, Max was wrestling with a manticore while Dull Sloth was watching from the sidelines. "This thing is strong...but not strong enough" Max generated purple electricity in his claws and sliced the wild beasts stomach and electrocuted it as it let out a roar of pain. "Oh shut up!" Max drove his claws inside its mouth and through its head, leaving a gaping hole in the back of its head as well as inside its mouth.

"Not bad" Dull complimented

"Whatever, now help me drag this thing back to the castle cause I'm thinking of manticore stew"

"Don't you have like psychotic powers or something" Dull asked

"Right" Max levitated the dead animal and they ran back to the castle ruins where Dimmed Star was awaiting for their return. When they arrived, Max saw a red orb of black magic that was launched at him. Max dodged it and looked up to Dimmed Star laughing. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Maybe. Now then lets begin your test" Dimmed Star stomped her hooves and four Equinoxians appeared. One of them was sleek and thin, another was well muscularly built, One had a dark aura around them, and the last was bigger than the others.

"Lets get this over with" Max ran towards the soldier with the dark aura and punched it in the gut and then ripped it apart. The creature's blood splashing on Max's face. The muscular soldier charged towards Max, but he flipped over it and then shocked it with his electricity. The sleek creature ran towards Max at great speeds, but all Max did was step to the side and tripped it. Max grabbed it with his psychokinesis and slammed it against a wall. Max then grabbed its head and slammed its head on the ground repeatedly until its head was smashed up. The giant came up behind Max and brought up its fists and then swung them down. Max jumped over it and rebounded against a wall and shot towards its head with his sharp claws in front of him. Max removed its head with ease and then crushed it with his psychokinesis. "I bet those were the best they had to offer?" Max asked with an insanely wide smile.

"Yes. Well Max, now that you've proven yourself. Your first task is to lead a squadron of soldiers into Ponyville and capture as many victims as you can so that we can turn them into our allies. And if you can, bring one of those hedgehogs with you"

"Oh I think I know the perfect choice" Max replied and laughed insanely.

* * *

**Flare: Well this can't be good**

**Zalgy: Yeah, but that's what makes it fun!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Zalgy: You left the portal open**

**Me: Well you gotta go**

**Zalgy: Please let me stay *makes creepy puppy fac**

**Me: Lets leave that decision to the readers. So Review, Follow, Favorite, and vote if you guys want Zalgy Cake to stay.**

**Zalgy: Please vote for me to stay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flare**:** Yo! What's up! Flare the Hedgehog here with my bro**

**Me:... And also... Zalgy Cake... Who is now *Shudders* joining us in the author notes from now on**

**Zalgy: Thank you so much for voting me to stay**

**Flare: I'm surprised some of the readers voted for you to stay**

**Zalgy: I know! I'm so excited that I want t-**

**Me: NO PARTIES!**

**Zalgy: Not what you think *Presses a button and ensnares me in a net***

**Me: *Squirms around in the net* Get me down from here!**

**Zalgy: ~Okay~ *Cuts the net***

**Me: AH! *lands head first***

**Flares: Ouch... Remember, Aura only owns his OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners**

**Me: Ow...**

* * *

Midnight, everyone in Ponyville asleep. Dreams roaming freely inside each pony, but soon those dreams will turn into nightmares as a dark evil storm nears the peaceful town. In the Everfree forest is Max leading a horde of Equinox soldiers as they slowly make their way towards the town. Thunder starts rumbling throughout the skies and rains begins to pour down heavily on the earth. A smile forming on Max's face and one inch of his scar turned from white to black.

Flare and Comet were both sleeping in a tree near the town square, fortunately the tree was keeping them nice and dry. Unknown to them, a figure was roaming around the town, searching for something... or someplace. The figure stood in front of Gear Smoke's shop. The figure had smile on its face and trotted towards the door. It picked the lock and entered the shop and turned on the lights. The figure was revealed to be Scootaloo, but she looked different. She looked slightly older, she had piercings on her ears, she had a spiked neck bracelet **(I ****have no idea what they're called)** her eyes were black with red, and also a crescent moon tattoo on her left eye. Her wings were replaced with long black spikes that curved upwards. "Alright Scoots, time for a raid" She said, her voice sounding a bit rough.

_"But Motorloo, won't we get in trouble if we get caught? More importantly me" _Scootaloo said, speaking through their minds

"Quit your worrying" Motorloo replied and resumed to inspect the inventory. Inside the shop, above the counter, where you would have your items checked out, is a flag that says "Don't Tred on Me"

Looking in the back where Gear Smoke keeps his many, many, MANY supplies of weapons and ammunitions, there was something that caught Motorloo's eye. She saw a Harley-Davidson Sportser Custom bike. Her eyes began to sparkle at how amazing it looked. **(I'm not going into detail) **Motorloo noticed the keys were in the ignition. "How convenient for me"

_"Don't tell me you're gonna steal the bike?"_ Scootaloo asked

"Yep" Motorloo answered with a chuckle

* * *

Outside of town, it was clear and then lightning flashed and Max and his army suddenly appeared. "Alright... I want you to abduct all the worthless ponies here and bring them back to the castle... GO!" Max ordered and they all charged the town. Motorloo sat on the bike and the next thing she knew, the alarm went off and Motor quickly grabbed two dual pistols that were on a wall and turned on the bike and took off with it, crashing threw the walls.

* * *

When the alarm went off, Flare and Comet immediately woke up. "What the?!" Flare looked ahead and saw the evil monsters going into each house of the pony residents and coming out with their unconscious bodies. "Oh no!" Flare jumped out of the tree and shot an ice spear through a monster's chest. Comet ran up to an Equinox soldier that was carrying a white unicorn with a light and dark blue mane. Comet spin dashed it against a wall, making it throw the pony into the air. Comet jumped up and bounced off a wall and caught her. Flare was surrounded by a group of pawns and he let out a smirk. Flare placed his left hand on the floor and covered the ground in ice and encased the group of enemies inside the ice.

Comet was still with the unconscious pony until she opened her eyes and looked at Comet. "Are you okay?" he asked and she quickly nodded. "Good, but you need to get somewhere safe" He told her and she quickly ran back into her home. A soldier came up behind Comet and kicked him across the floor. Comet pushed his hand on the ground which caused him to recover in midair. "Wind Cross!" Comet used a spin kick and sent a sharp wind towards the creature that kicked and sliced it in half.

* * *

**In Twilight's library**

Glimpse and Twilight were sleeping soundly despite what's going on outside when an Equinoxian came crashing through Twilight's window in her room. Twilight woke up and saw the monster dead in the eyes. There was no life, just an endless void of darkness full of hatred and bloodlust. Twilight froze completely, staring into those soul piercing eyes immobilized her with nothing but fear. The demon came close enough to grab her when Glimpse tackled it outside of the room through the window and kicked it down while also sending a Chaos Lance after it. The attack finished it off and Glimpse landed back on the ground, he teleported back into Twilight's room to see her in the corner, curled up into a ball. Glimpse noticed that Twilight had fear in her eyes and it wasn't the kind of fear you would get from a horror movie, it was the kind of fear where darkness is everywhere. The fear Twilight had was like a stain that covered her heart and spread throughout her body and then pulled her deep down into the depths of corruption and insanity. "Twilight..." Glimpse said and Twilight snapped out of her trance and looked at Glimpse, tears forming in her eyes. Twilight then embraced Glimpse with a hug and started crying. "It's all right, I got you" Glimpse said, comforting the sobbing alicorn.

**Aura and Applejack's home**

Two Equinoxian beasts crashed through the windows, alerting both Aura and Applejack. "Really?! They couldn't let us sleep!" Aura said, irritated that he was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night. He formed an aura sphere in his hands and launched it at the first Equinoxian and sent it out the window and then he kicked the second one out the window as well.

"What's going on?" Applejack asked while looking out the window. She was surprised to see the town full of monsters. Aura was about to jump in when Applejack grabbed his hand.

"What is it Applejack?" he asked and saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"Ah need to go check on mah family back at the farm" she replied and Aura nodded and the two ran to Sweet Apple Acres.

**Fluttershy's Cottage **

The yellow pegasus was woken up by the sound of thunder and trotted downstairs to see Blade sleeping soundly despite the sound of thunder rumbling and lightning crashing down. She trotted into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator when Blade spoke. "Can't sleep through the thunder?" he asked which spooked Fluttershy and she closed the refrigerator door. "Sorry"

"I-I don't...really like l-loud noises" she replied, still being a bit scared and Blade nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. Besides, you got me to protect you" Just then two Equinox soldiers crashed through the window, making Fluttershy jump up and freeze. Blade pulled out his two swords and sliced the intruders on their chests and used his shout to send them flying out of the cottage

"Well that was easy" Blade let out a chuckle and walked towards Fluttershy, sheathing his swords. "Hey Fluttershy, it's okay they're gone"

"Thank you so much Blade" Fluttershy said and Blade smiled

"I'm always here to help" Blade replied "Lets go, the others might need our help" Blade grabbed Fluttershy by the hoof and helped her up and she blushed, but kept it hidden and they went into town

**Outside of Sugar Cube Corner**

An Equinox soldier was thrown out of the top window by a blast of fiery confetti and it landed flat on its head. The pink party pony herself stood at the window while also yelling. "It's time to PARTAAAAY!" Pinkie jumped out of the window, followed by Rage as they both landed on the Equinox soldier that was laying on the ground and the two joined in on taking out the army of Equinox soldiers and they grouped up with Flare and Comet.

**Town Square**

"I'm having the best time of my life!" Comet yelled as he used his Comet Tornado to lift three monsters in the air while Flare used his ice spears and impaled each of them in the chest, except for one who he got right in the head.

"Head shot!" A voice said and Flare looked behind him to see Spike and Rarity.

"Hey Spike" Flare greeted and saw one of the Equinoxians sneaking up on Spike and Rarity. Flare was going to warn him, but Spike slammed his tail on the sneaking enemy and then kicked it upwards and flew after it. Spike drove his claws in it and then pulled them out, the creature's blood dripping from Spike's claws and he wiped it off "Gross" he said and landed back with Flare and Rarity. The next thing was that they were suddenly surrounded by the enemy, Flare, Comet, Rage, Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity, who was scared out of her mind, were ready to fight when...

"Kowareta jikan kūkan Kyanon!"** (Translation: Broken Time-Space Cannon)**

A black purple-ish beam was shot from the air and it exploded, making an opening for the others down below to escape. The user of time and space, Unknown came crashing down on the army and started firing beams made of chaos energy. The more each of them fight, the more it seems the number of enemies multiply, but suddenly they all vanished.

"What just happened?" Flare asked and it was answered by an echoed laugh

"All you're fighting was entertaining, but I got bored" The god of chaos himself popped up in front of our heroes along with someone else. She was a white pegasus that had a bright yellow mane, the most noticeable thing about her is that she had a halo above her head. Her cutiemark depicted angel wings and a halo over them. Her eyes were bright pink as well.

"Stargazer?" Unknown asked and trotted up to her

"Hey Unknown, long time no see" she replied

"What are you doing here" Unknown hugged her and she smile, but then her smile turned into a serious expression

"I sensed a lot of evil here, so I came here to help, but along the way I bumped into Discord here" She replied and gestured her hoof to Discord

"Wait, Discord is good now?" Rage asked and Pinkie came up to him with a smile

"Of course silly, he's reformed" Pinkie told Rage and hopped away.

Rage gave her a doubtful look "Really?"

Discord crossed his arms and turned the other way "Fine, don't believe the truth"

"So we missed all the fun?" A voice asked behind the group. They turned around to see Blade and Fluttershy trotting\walking up to them. Fluttershy saw Discord and put a smile on her face

"Oh hello Discord" Fluttershy greeted

"Hello my dear Fluttershy"

_"Dear?"_ Blade thought to himself, a little bit uncomfortable and upset of hearing that word being used like that and walked in between them. "Okay, does anyone know what was going on here?" he asked a question in which he clearly knows the answer to while Rage and Unknown gave him the "Are you kidding me" looks. "Yeah, just as I thought too. Those damn Equinox ponies were behind this"

"You don't say" Rage said sarcastically

"Quiet you" Blade said pointing his finger at the laughing hedgehog, but something seemed off to Blade, he looked around and noticed that Flare and Comet were gone. "Wait, where's Flare and Comet?" he asked and they all looked around for them

"They were here with us a moment ago. They couldn't have just disappeared like that" Fluttershy said, feeling worried about her friends. The next thing they knew, Glimpse and Twilight appeared.

"Where were you guys?" Rage asked

"I was with Twilight, trying to calm her down cause she told me that she looked into one of those creature's dead in the eyes and all she could see is just darkness and it pulled her into a state of complete fear, so I stayed and comforted her" he replied

"Hey guys!" Aura shouted from behind while dragging a tied up Equinoxian. He walked up to them along with Applejack who was trotting behind him

"What are you doing with that thing?" Unknown asked

"Simple... Interrogation" Aura formed his aura blade around his hand and held it up to the creature's neck

"Good idea, it could be useful information in finding out what they're up to" Unknown replied

"Okay you ugly piece of garbage! Tell us what those Equinox ponies are planning to do?" Aura asked and the evil thing just laughed in a distorted voice

"You think I know what they're gonna do?! Ha! I just follow orders, they don't tell us what they're plans are. We just do what were told... But I will tell you one thing I overheard"

"What?"

"Say good-bye to your brother" Aura's eyes widened and held his aura blade closer to its throat.

***Theme: Twisted by Adrian von Ziegler***

"The hell are you talking about?!" Aura shouted

* * *

Back in the castle ruins, Flare and Comet were thrown against a wall and landed roughly on the ground. "Well done Max, I didn't think you would get it done" Dimmed Star complimented

"Lets just get this over with. I'm betting Aura and his friends are going to come here once they learn that these two are missing" He answered

"We aren't going down without a fight!" Flare shouted as he engulfed his right hand in flames and held an ice spear in his left

"Right!" Comet added and stood back up

"Please..." Max rushed towards Flare and drove an electrified fist into his stomach, causing him to collapse on his knees and then performed a downwards kick on Comet's head, knocking him out.

"Let us begin" Dimmed Star threw another mutagenic smoke filled orb and it shattered on the floor releasing the corrupting fumes. Flare struggled to get back up, but Max placed his foot on Flare's back. The smoke began to take its toll on Flare's body and mind, but he kept fighting the effects only to get weaker by the second. "Give up Flare. Just forget it. Forget about friends" A memory of Flare meeting all his new friends crossed his mind. "Forget about your family" Memories of Flare and his family spending time together passed "Forget about your little brother" Flare's eyes widened as the memories of him and Aura messing around and fighting together passed. Tears streaming down from his shadow covered eyes. Comet's fur became a pure black color and then formed claws. Comet stood up and opened his eyes to see that they were black with blood coming from them. Flare's fur color finally turned to black and stood up and his eyes were now black with blood coming from them as well.

"Welcome to the club" Max welcomed with an insane smile. "Now lets leave this dump" He said and they all began to leave the castle.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Aura was trying to figure out what that thing was trying to say

"Your brother is doomed to be one of us and that white hedgehog too" the creature laughed "You'll never see him again, but if you do... He won't be giving you a hug that's for sure" Aura transformed into his Guardian form and then sliced its head off. He then flew off into the Everfree at great speeds.

"AURA!" They all shouted and followed him into the forest. Inside Aura's head was the memories that he and Flare shared alone and without Flare, Aura would be the last one of his family and he wouldn't let that happen.

Aura arrived at the castle and immediately searched the place thoroughly, flying through the corridors, halls, chambers, everywhere. He stopped in the main room and fell to his knees. Tears started falling down from his cheeks, as he clenched his fists in sheer rage. It wasn't long until the others arrived to find him in the main room on his knees. Applejack was the first to approach him, slowly.

"Aura... Sugarcube?" she asked "Are you okay?"

"No Applejack... I'm not okay" he replied "My brother was taken from me... How do you think I feel right now?" he asked "He was the only family I had left... and now he's gone" Aura slammed his fists on the ground "First it was Max! Now Comet and Flare!" Aura cried and started sobbing. Applejack trotted next to the broken hedgehog and placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"Its okay... We'll bring them back" she cooed and she signaled the others to come closer. Applejack then gave him a hug. She definitely didn't like seeing Aura broken down like this. She always saw him with a fire in his eyes, but now all there was were tears.

Aura stood up and looked up to see the sun rising and smiled "You know... I shouldn't be acting like a crying little wimp"

"Which you were" Blade interrupted.

"Way to kill the mood, but you're right, I was and that's not me" He closed his eyes and inhaled "I'm torn that my bro was abducted, but" He opened his eyes, now filled with confidence and a burning fire "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them back!" he shouted and raised his fist into sun.

In another location where all you can see is darkness and white fumes covering the ground. A figure sits on her throne while looking at the group of heroes with disgust and her six red eyes, glowing with annoyance. "Soon it will all come to an end" the dark figure laughed and faded away, except for her eyes as the were glowing brightly.

* * *

**Me: Now Flare and Comet have been added to the list**

**Zalgy: Hooray for corruption!**

**Me: Yeah... No. Wait where's Flare?**

** Flare EXE: Hush now quiet now, its time to lay your sleepy HEADS!**

**Me: Oh my Gawhd! Run! Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! *runs away***

**Flare: Haha! You're idea worked Zalgy. Not bad**

**Zalgy: Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys, we're back and check out my new profile pic**

**Flare: Sure, you can draw yourself, but you can't draw me**

**Me: I try! But for some reason you come out a bit off to me**

**Flare: Don't act like Death the Kid**

**Zalgy: Death the Kid? He's so funny!**

**Me: No one cares!**

**Zalgy: Well you don't have to be so mean about it. Aura only owns his OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners!**

* * *

Two days later in Canterlot, over at the castle Kay and Matt were guarding the entrance to the throne room while Misty, Ashley, and Jack were guarding the princesses inside the room. Kay was leaning against the wall, looking bored as ever until he looked back at Matt who had a questioning look. "What?" Matt asked

"Aren't you bored of standing here all day?" Kay replied with a question "I mean c'mon, nothing has happened and the princesses aren't in any danger" Kay told the young wizard

"I guess you're right" Matt replied, placing his hand under his chin and began thinking to himself. A Royal Guard came running towards them with an urgent expression on his face and stopped at the two hedgehogs guarding the door. Kay was the first to notice the expression on his face.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Kay asked

"There has been a strange amount of disappearances in the Crystal Empire and Manehatten and I must inform the princesses" the guard replied and entered the room along with Kay and Matt. "Your majesties" The guard bowed and stood back up "I am here to report that there have been some disappearances in the Crystal Empire and in Manehatten"

"Disappearances?" Jack asked

The guard nodded, "Yes and they seem to be continuing a bit too fast" he explained

"I see... Then I must inform Twilight and her friends" Celestia announced and made a letter appear and began to write on it. After she was done, she sent the letter away with her magic.

"Well, while we wait for Twilight and the others to show up, why don't Matt, Jack, and I go over to the Crystal Empire and investigate" Kay suggested, but Misty and Ashley weren't fine with staying in Canterlot.

"How come you guys are going to the Empire?" Misty asked while raising an eyebrow "We aren't just going to let you have all the fun"

"Yeah" Ashley added "We need some action!" she shouted, raising her hoof into the air.

"Well you two can go. I'll stay here and keep guarding the princesses"

"Well if that's settled then you guys can come" Kay said, and with that they all exited the room and then walked out the castle. From there, they started their travel to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Back in Ponyville, in the park was Aura in his Guardian form, who got hit with a beam made from time and space, exploding in a huge smokescreen. When the smoke cleared you see Aura standing, but barely. "Is that all you guys got?!" He shouted to a certain hedgehog, the hedgehog being Unknown in his Empowerment form. Aura began to build up his aura into his hand as it began to grow into a bright light. Unknown teleported in front of Aura and kneed him in the gut, causing him to spit up blood and collapse on his knees.

"Aura, don't push yourself too much" Unknown told him "You need to take a break" Aura sighed and reverted back into his normal form and began to walk away.

"Alright, but... give it your all next time" That was the last thing he said before he exited the park leaving Unknown all alone with a smirk on his face

"That hedgehog is too stubborn about taking it easy" Unknown chuckled "I wonder what Stargazer is doing?" He asked himself and exited the park to find Stargazer. Meanwhile at Twilight's home where Twilight and Glimpse are seen sitting on the couch having a friendly conversation with each other that is until Spike, being back to normal, came in slamming the door open while holding a letter in his hand. Above the couch where Twilight was sitting, a little flower pot was teetering closely to the edge where it would most likely fall on Twilight's head because of Spike slamming the door.

"Hey Twilight" Glimpse started

"Yeah?"

"Could you scoot over a bit please?" He asked

Twilight held her hoof under her chin to think "Um... sure" She answered and scooted over to the right when the flower pot fell and landed on the couch cushions which surprised Twilight and Spike.

"That flower pot could have landed on your head... How did you know it was going to fall Glimpse?" Spike asked

"I didn't" He simply replied, but Twilight was curious as to how he could have known about the flower pot almost falling on her head.

"Riiight... So Spike, what was it that you needed?" Twilight asked which brought Spike back to his train of thought

"Oh! Princess Celestia sent a letter" Spike walked up to Twilight and gave her the letter "It said that there have been a number of disappearances in the Crystal Empire and Manehatten" he explained as Twilight finished reading the letter

"I bet it's those Equinoxian pricks!" Glimpse said, clenching his fists when Spike burped fire and a scroll landed on Glimpse's lap. He picked it up and began to read it. "It says that Kay, Jack, Ashley, and Misty are investigating over at the Crystal Empire" he explained "So that leaves Manehatten to the rest of us" Glimpse gave the scroll to Twilight and began to read the scroll to see that what Glimpse said was true.

"I hope they can handle it over at the Crystal Empire" Twilight said with worriness

"Don't worry Twilight, they'll be fine" Glimpse reassured her

* * *

"They should be there by now" Glimpse finished.

Kay and the rest of his group were almost nearing the Crystal Empire. "I'm bored" Misty sighed and looked at the ground when an idea popped into her head. "Hey! How about a race to the Crystal Empire!" She exclaimed while Jack, Kay, and Ashley looked at each other before nodding their heads with confident smirks on their faces. They all got into position when Kay spoke.

"Whoever comes in last place has to pay for dinner" Kay said and they all agreed. "Readyyy...? GO!" Kay shouted and they all took off running/flying towards the Crystal Empire.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Back in town, everyone was huddled up in Twilight's "lab" below her library, each of them wondering who called them to the unexpected meeting when Twilight, Glimpse, and Tails walked in front of the large group.

"Well I have something to show all of you, so get ready" Tails began and walked over to something that was covered with a cloak. "Meet the new Metal Sonic and Metal Aura!" Tails exclaimed as he pulled the cloak and revealed the two robots standing there shining like a brand new car. MS looked at the crowd and did Sonic's signature thumbs up pose while MA turned the other way and crossed his arms. Tails looked at MA with a little sweat drop on his forehead and chuckled nervously. "I kind of programmed them to act like Sonic and Aura, but Metal Aura seems to have more of Aura's serious attitudes I guess" Tails explained.

"Well at least they're on our side" Aura said when Tails held up a hand.

"That's not all, Metal Aura?" Tails gestured the mechanical being as it turned from its robotic state into a hover board and started to fly all around the room while everyone stared in awe

"Now that's what I call 20% cooler" Rainbow said watching Metal Aura fly around the room. Twilight and Glimpse then stepped up and cleared their throats.

"Okay, now Princess Celestia informed me that there have been disappearances going on in Manehatten and in the Crystal Empire. Kay, Jack, Ashley, and Misty are going to handle the Crystal Empire while the rest of us go check out Manehatten." Twilight then made a few communicators appear, about 7 of them and passed them out, one for each group they were about to split into.

"Sonic and I'll be partners!" Rainbow shouted while the blue hedgehog gave her a smirk.

"Just try to keep up when we head out" Sonic said with a smug look on his face.

"Bring it!"

"Well Glimpse and I will be one team" Twilight said looking at Glimpse who nodded his head.

"Stargazer and I will keep watch of the town, but if anything happens over there just shout "Cupcakes" over the communicator and we'll be over there in a heart beat" Unknown said, confusing everyone, except for Pinkie, with the Cupcakes part.

"Spike and I could team up" Tails said, getting out his arm cannon while Spike activated his amulet and then reverted back into his original form. After that the two shared a high five with each other.

"I'd like to partners with you Blade, if that's okay with you" Fluttershy said with her usual shyness and Blade just smiled.

"Sure, we'll be partners" he replied

"Rage and I will become team Raging Party!" Pinkie shouted and started jumping all over while Rage looked at her in confusion, but shrugged the feeling off.

"That just leaves Aura, Rarity, and Applejack" Twilight said and looked at the three of them.

"It's fine" Aura said and began to climb up the stairs to the main room, but stopped at the door way. "The sooner we get to Manehatten, the better" Aura left everyone in the room and for a moment they stayed silent until they began to exit the room as well.

* * *

They all arrived at the train station, waiting for the train to get here when the conductor exited the office and yelled out, "Trains going to Manehatten and the Crystal Empire have been stopped until further notice!" he shouted while all the ponies there groaned.

"Great, now what?" He asked when Aura suddenly turned into his Guardian form and flew up into the air.

"Well I guess the obvious thing to do is to get a ride!" he shouted to them down below and flew back into Ponyville. Five minutes later, he arrived back with an apple cart he borrowed from Big Macintosh. He carefully placed it on the grassy area and dusted his hands, reverting back into his normal form. "Well, get on" he said and Tails, Spike, and the Mane six, except for Rainbow Dash, hopped into the cart and Aura strapped himself and got ready to take off.

"Aura, do take it slowly, I don't want my mane to get all ruffled up" Rarity said politely while Aura looked back at her with a serious expression

"Rarity, if I took it slow then it would take us days to get there" Aura exaggerated a bit, but knew he was making a point. "We're gonna get there in about ten minutes or so if we take off like its the end of the world" Sonic was the first to take off followed by Rainbow Dash, Glimpse, and Rage. Aura waited for a moment before turning into his Guardian form again and flew off, pulling the cart with him while everyone on board began to hold on for dear life, except for Pinkie pie who was enjoying the ride as if it was just like any other rollercoaster ride.

"This so much fun!" she shouted.

* * *

**Manehatten**

In Manehatten, all the buildings have been ruined. You can see multiple piles of debris on fire, but this fire was black and dark. The streets were covered in black ice spears coming up from the ground. Dead bodies of ponies were seen all over, some were even mounted on the icicle spears like trophies, their blood dripping down to the ground. For those that were alive were captured or either killed on the spot. On top of one of the buildings, you see a dark silhouette of a hedgehog, looking down at the ruined city. A dark fox walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I like what you've done with the place" he said "I especially like the ponies that are mounted on the ice spears. Very Slendery" Max complimented.

"They're coming..." Flare said

"What?"

"They're coming... Sonic, Glimpse, Rage, the Ponies, and... Aura" Flare started to smile widely when he said his brother's name and began to laugh, but it died down when he looked back at Max. "Listen here when they arrive, Aura is mine! You got it!" he shouted.

"Hmph! It's first come first served. So if I find him, then I'm the one who gets to break him"

"Only one way to settle this!" They both walked over to a stump of concreted and sat down as if it were a table. Then they grabbed each other's wrists and began to arm wrestle.

* * *

**Me: Well not very action packed, but it will do**

**Flare: Really? That's how we're gonna settle it? With an arm wrestle?**

**Me: It was the only thing I could think of**

**Zalgy: Slendery *laughs* That's funny**

**Me: Well that's all for today's chapter. Don't forget to Review**

**Flare: Follow**

**Zalgy: And Favorite**

**In unison: We'll see you guys next time!**

**Me: Jinx!**

**Zalgy: Jinx!**

**Flare: Jinx!**


End file.
